Potcast Adventure Tout publique
by Rayman20
Summary: Au lieu de se dérouler à Royal Woods, dans le Michigan, la famille Loud s'est installée à New York pour environ un mois. Et en s'installant avec leur nouvelle vie; Lincoln Loud, le seul fils de la famille, a rencontré de nouveaux amis. Mais le plus étrange qu'il ait rencontré était quatre tortues géantes parlant mutantes qui peuvent faire du ninjutsu. Voyez quelles aventures les at
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous c'est Rayman20 et aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour la version censuré de ma fanfic. Sur ce, bonne lecture

Avertissement

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Gravity Falls, Phineas et Ferb, Bienvenue chez les Loud, les tortus ninjas, Tekken et des youtubeur (Moketo et Kirbendoworld) ? À l'exception de Jean, Marc et Alice.

* * *

 **Podcast 2017**

 **Prologue**

3 MOIS

 _« J'ai emménagé dans la ville de New-York pour commencer mon article de journal. Cette ville est remplie de gangster, des voleurs des bandits des mafias et des racketté. Cela va être difficile d'écrire mes premières d'article. D'ailleurs, mes pertes dans cette guerre contre les Mishima Zaibatsu._ _Cette ville va me causer des morts et des blesser" (I moved into the New York City to start my newspaper article. This city is full of gangster, thieves of the mafia bandits and racketeers. It will be difficult to write my article first. Besides, my losses in this war against the Mishima Zaibatsu._ _This city will cause me to kill and wound)_

C'était une journée ensoleillée dans la Big apple, tout a commencé à l'instant, sans rien de spécial, jusqu'à ce que la Chaîne de Canal Six arrive et la nouvelle journaliste avec un costume jaune et des cheveux bruns avec une queue de cheval Catherine Savino. Faire un rapport sur l'activité criminelle récente :

 _« Beaucoup plus qu'une série de petit incident isolé, il y est maintenant évident qu'il s'agit du l'œuvre d'une organisation criminel qu'ils travail en professionnel. Et en ce moment, les affaires sont bonnes._ _Si bonne en fait, qui_ _semble qu'il n'y ait jamais aucun témoins de ses actes crimes._ _Avec des plaint allant de l'enlèvement au cambriolage avec effraction, les standard de police ont été submergés par les voix citoyens de plus en plus en colère de, qui ont été victimes de la récente poussée de criminalité qui continue de nuire à la ville »_

Un grand nombre de voyous prenant un tas de marchandises disparues loin d'un camion et sur leur camion d'escapade.

 _« Au lieu de s'arranger, les choses s'emble d'aller de pire en pire._ _Encore plus alarmant est la nature à ses déconcertante pour ne pas dire bizarre de ces crimes._ _À partir de mes recherches, j'ai constaté que des marchandises de toutes tailles et descriptions, depuis les téléphones et les télévisions, de nombreux autres appareils électroniques ont disparu des rayons des magasins et des zones de stockage à un rythme alarmant._ _De plus les victimes elles-mêmes n'ont pratiquement jamais aperçurent rarement les voleurs._ _Parfois, les gens ne savent même pas qu'ils sont volés avant qu'il soit trop tard._ _En fait, la police n'a pas pour l'instant un seul témoin oculaires;_ _juste quelques vague signalement de jeunes garçons ou d'adolescents repéré sur les lieux des crimes »_

Un homme qui a lu le journal a été décroché par un jeune adolescent mais il n'a pas remarqué. Le porte-monnaie change de mains et d'autres crimes se produisent dans toute la ville. Un homme qui fournit des paquets aide à décharger une des cases, mais dès qu'il se tourne vers le camion, tout est parti. Une femme noire d'âge moyen se détourne de son téléviseur pour ramasser quelque chose et la télé est retirée du balcon, la seule chose qu'elle voit, c'est qu'un adolescent s'enfuit.

 _« Mais quelque soie les responsable de ces belli, une chose est certaine._ _Ils sont beaucoup plus qu'une simple série d'incidents isolés du haut hasard._ _Des crimes sans criminel l'œuvre d'un gang invisible qui doit-on faire appeler ?_ _Malheureusement, les policiers sont les seuls personnes disponibles pour lutter ce que ces gens appellent maintenant « la vague du crime du silence »._ _Mais peut-être que le silence le plus gênant vient du bureau du maire._ _C'était Catherine Savino sur Canal Six News »_

* * *

Pendant ce temps, il y avait une camionnette au milieu de Manhattan conduisant autour. À l'intérieur de la fourgonnette, il y avait une famille de 13 personnes; 1 père, 1 mère, 10 sœurs et un frère.

La mère s'appelait Rita Loud, elle porte une chemise rose avec un col blanc et des poignets et un pantalon violet et a de gros cheveux blonds. Elle était préoccupée par leur nouvelle maison. « Je ne peux toujours pas à croire que tu devras obtenir un transfert d'emploi ici à Manhattan. Sais-tu quels types de crimes de rue se produisent ici tous les jours et toutes les nuits ? » Demanda Rita.

« Je sais, je déteste vraiment de bouger. » Un homme aux cheveux bruns d'un pull vert, des poignets à carreaux et un collier, et un pantalon kaki nommé Lynn Sr a dit à sa femme.

Un garçon blond aux cheveux blancs de onze ans nommé Lincoln Loud portant une chemise orange et un marron a martelé, il était le seul frère de la famille Loud et l'exposition s'intéresse aux jeux vidéo et aux bandes dessinées : « Je ne préfère pas vivre ici »

« Pourquoi, petit frère ? » Demanda Luna Loud, qui porte un t-shirt violet avec un crâne, un couteau déchiré et des manches triangulaires, et une jupe à carreaux. Elle avait une passion pour la musique, en particulier Rock 'N' Roll. Elle est la plus proche de son frère et une grande sœur de modèle à lui aussi.

Le garçon lui a dit, d'un ton plutôt amer: « Je veux y retourner, je ne voulais pas partir dans une nouvelle ville et laisser mes amis derrière le Michigan »

Les filles et les parents semblaient plutôt préoccupés de considérer quand ils ont déménagé Lincoln avait trop de choses derrière. Lynn Sr. Intervient : « Fiston, je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette ville, mais regarde le bon côté des choses, tu vas faire des nouveaux amis, découvrir de nouvelles choses et... »

Lincoln interrompit son père en lui disant : "Et être agressé ou volé?" Le reste de la phrase est mort à la voix de son père.

« Oh arrête Lincoln, je ne pense pas que ça va être mauvais. J'aime bien, je suis impatient de voir tous les grands bâtiments, les vêtements et les magasins de chaussures, les centres commerciaux et cette Big apple dont tout le monde parle. Nous espérons que nous allons le goûter ! » Dit Leni Loud, qui a du bon cœur, mais aussi pas très brillant. Elle porte des lunettes de soleil et une robe verte en mousse de mer. Comme Luna, elle était aussi la plus proche de son frère. « Maintenant, tu peux nous montrer ce petit sourire adorable à nouveau ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas adorable, » murmura Lincoln.

« Je suis impatient de voir les stand-up, certains des grands joués ici. Rappelez-vous simplement quand il s'agit de crimes à New York, essayez de ne pas rendre la _ville_ imprudente! Ha! Ha! Vous comprenez ?! » Une fille aux cheveux bruns et une queue de cheval avec une chemise blanche et une jupe à carreaux jaunes, avec une fleur sur la chemise, lui ont dit à son frère. C'est Luan Loud la blagueuse résident de la famille, mais elle a tendance à aller au bord de la mer ou les jeux de mots tombent à plat. Le reste de la famille a gémi de sa blague sauf Lynn Sr.

« Eh bien, je suis bien d'accord avec Lincoln, il est incroyable que nous devions déménager dans la ville, j'ai LITTÉRALEMENT dû laisser tous mes amis, mon école, ma vieille amie! » A déclaré Lori Loud, qui est l'ainé de la famille. Bien que parfois insistant et abrasif, est vraiment une sœur soignante et un chef de cœur.

« Comment penser que je me sens. Le droit à la ville de New York rendra impossible d'obtenir le matériel pour mes expériences ! » Un enfant de quatre ans avec des lunettes énormes portant un pull léger vert et un pantalon violet se plaignait à sa sœur aînée. C'est Lisa Loud, elle est le cerveau de la famille bien qu'elle ait quatre ans et soit parfois obsédée par la recherche de la science.

« Mais tu n'as pas à excité de vivre dans la ville avec le plus grand système d'égout ? Je veux dire, c'est pratique pour toi de connaitre des scientifiques, en particulier avec tes études ! Je voudrais juste l'explorer! " dit La jumelle de six ans avec excitation. Elle s'appelait Lana Loud, elle a une chienne qui aimait les animaux et devenait désordonnée. Elle porte une casquette de baseball rouge vers l'arrière, des baskets blancs à rayures bleues et un t-shirt vert obscure sous une salopette bleu foncé.

« Beurk comme si quelqu'un voulait vivre dans la capitale des déchets ! » Une blonde portant une robe rose et une tiare se plaignaient. Quelle primadonna c'est Lola Loud la princesse et la fille gâté de la famille Loud. Bien qu'elle ait ses moments de gentillesse.

« Poo-poo, ee lak nuv yak ! » Le babillage venait du plus jeune frère Lily Loud. Elle n'était qu'un bébé mais elle aimait toute sa famille et pouvait les comprendre un peu.

« J'aime la ville en nuit » Une fille aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'une robe noire, son sang qui couvre ses yeux. "AAH !" Toute la famille a sauté à son entrée. Cette gothique est Lucy Loud l'influence obscure des Roudins avec un amour du surnaturel surtout des vampires. « Tous les bâtiments dans le noir me rappelaient les vieux châteaux, en particulier ceux avec les statues de la gargouille »

Enfin, la fille avec une chemise de sport rouge et blanc et des cheveux bruns avec une queue de cheval a une batte de baseball avec elle. « Tout ce que tu dites est épouvantable, j'espère réellement rencontrer des équipes sportives comme les Yankees ! » Elle s'appelait Lynn Loud Jr., et elle était dans tout ce qui concernait les sports.

« Maintenant, nous savons tous que c'est un gros changement, c'est dur mais bon. Et vous les enfants vous allez adorer notre nouvelle maison, nous y sommes presque » dit Lynn Sr.. Tout comme il l'a dit, la Vanzilla été en panne comme elle le fait habituellement.

« C'est pourquoi nous devrions prendre une nouvelle voiture » dit Rita à son mari qui portait un regard timide. Ils se sont rendu compte que Vanzilla a éclaté dans une partie plutôt ombragée de New York.

Lana saisit sa ceinture d'outil avec un regard déterminé: « Ne vous inquiètes pas, je verrai ce que je peux faire au sujet du moteur! Sinon, nous allons la pousser ! »

« Et le camion en mouvement va battre à la maison. » Gémissait Lynn Sr.

Lori avait l'air inquiet, « Pourtant, pourquoi nous avons dû nous arrêter dans l'un des endroits les plus sombres de Manhattan ! »

Malheureusement, ils ne se sont pas rendus compte qu'un groupe d'adeptes se promenait lentement, tous en train de crier des problèmes. L'adolescente menée, vêtue d'un gilet rouge, d'une chemise noire et d'un jean déchiré, demanda : « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

La famille Loud se retourna pour les voir et tous étaient trempés de nervosité. « Ummmm, c'est bon! Nous avons tout sous contrôle ici ! » Dit Lincoln nerveusement.

Rita est alors intervenue: « Ne devriez-vous pas rentré chez vous avec vos familles les jeunes ? »

Un adolescent plus grand, vêtu d'une chemise et d'un short musculaire, se pencha contre Vanzilla et leur a dit: « Allons, nous aimons aider les gens. » Un autre adolescent vêtu d'un blazer et d'un kakhis a répondu: « Oh, ça leur dérangera surtout pas si nous apportons quelque chose. » L'adolescent a sorti un couteau et les autres adolescents ont suivi.

Lynn Sr. a ravagé, avec le reste de la famille, sachant qu'ils sont en difficulté: « Des agresseurs ! D'accord, nous ne voulons aucun problème, restez ou vous este avant qu'ont appelles les autorités. »

Mais Leni lui dit: « Mais pourquoi papa ? Ils nous offrent un couteau gratuit. »"Le reste des gros caractères a marqué le commentaire de Leni.

Les adolescents se sont réjouis de ce qu'il a dit. « Les gens, vous n'avez pas remarqué que les autorités sont trop occupées à faire autres choses. Quelqu'un peut-il la prendre ? » L'adolescent plus grand a levé la main « J'ai toujours aimé la sensation. » La famille Loud ont commencé à trembler de peur ce que les adolescents leur ferait.

L'adolescent plus grand s'approchait de Leni, mais Lincoln est allé droit devant elle et a dit au jeune adolescent: "Ne tenez pas la main sur ma sœurs, ou vous aurez faire à moi ! »

« Coupez les lumières ! » cria le mystérieux personnage. Jusque-là, un saï a été jeté sur le poteau de lumière, le tout étant noir. Bientôt, des cris et des coups de poing ont été entamés, ce qui a rendu les Loud complètement effrayés.

Bientôt, des sirènes ont été entendues et la police est arrivèrent sur les lieux avec des lampes de poche et voit le groupe d'adolescents battu au sol et tout attaché.

La famille Loud était plutôt surprise par tout le travail qui avait été fait, même Lucy était émerveillée par l'événement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Lincoln a déclaré: « J'en aucune idée. »

Ils ont tous décidé de retourner à la Vanzilla pour vérifier le moteur, mais ils ont été surpris par le fait qu'il avait déjà été corrigé. Lana a été stupéfaite par tous les travaux, « Woah, quelqu'un se rattrape magiquement ! »

Tous les Loud ont vu le travail et ont également été émerveillés. « Oh mon dieux, notre camionnette est magique ! » Dit Leni.

Pour les Loud, c'était comme un miracle. Mais ce qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué, c'était une main de 3 doigts qui sortait de la couverture de l'homme pour récupérer le saï qui a été jeté sans que personne ne le regarde.

* * *

Bientôt, après avoir traversé la rue, ils s'arrêtèrent dans la maison à briques de deux étages. « Les enfants soyez la bienvenus dans notre nouvelle maison. La plupart d'entre vous devront encore partager une chambre, mais il y a deux salles de bains.

Après avoir sorti et commencé à décharger la Vanzilla, un de leurs voisins vint les saluer : « Bonjour, je suis Nathalie du Bois votre nouvelle voisine et j'habite en face de vous de chez moi. Je voulais juste me présenter et vous présenté mes fils. » Elle se retourna dans le jardin pour appelle ses fils : « Albert, Irving, ce sont nos nouveaux voisin » les deux garçons saluèrent. Irving retourna jouer dans son jardin. Quand à Albert, dès qu'il voie des adolescentes, il leur dit : « bonjour je suis Albert du bois. Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appelle « Albert le chevalier »

« Eh bien » dit Rita, « je suis Rita Loud, voici mon mari Lynn Loud, mes dix filles Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn jr, Luan, Luna, Leni, Lori et mon fils Lincoln Lincoln. » les enfants saluèrent leur nouvelle voisine. Albert, quand il avait entendu celui-ci dit : « Lincoln Loud ? Comme Abraham Lincoln. Vient avec moi, je vais te présenter les amis de frère. »

Albert prit la main de Lincoln et l'emmène dans le jardin de son frère. Arrivée dans le jardin, il vit son frère jouer avec un petit garçon une fille, un cochon, deux ados et un adulte. « Les gars » dit Albert, « je vous présente Lincoln Loud c'est votre nouveau copain et aussi nos voisin. Alors, soyez gentille avec lui, d'accords » le garçon à la casquette bleu et blanche venant du Mystery Shack, avec un pin bleu comme logo. Il a les cheveux bruns un peu en désordre et la peau relativement pâle, son nez est un peu plus sombre que le reste de son visage. Ses yeux sont bruns, avec des cernes notables. Il porte une veste bleu marine, une chemise rouge-orange à manches courtes, short gris, chaussettes blanches avec une bande rouge, baskets noires, et un parfois une montre-bracelet numérique grise lui présenta : « je suis Dipper Pines et voici ma sœur jumelle Mabel et son petit cochon Dandinou. Elle, c'est Wnedy Corduroy ma… » Il rougie « et lui c'est Thompson, un gars qui mange un gaufre écrase dans la rue » « arrête Dipper » dit l'ado obèse. « Et lui c'est Mousse Ramirez c'est lui qui nous garde comme notre baby sitter

Après avoir joué avec ses nouveaux amis, Lincoln retourna voir sa famille. Alors qu'ils sont en train de déballer leurs cartons Ils voient une adolescente rousse avec des cheveux queue de cheval portant un maillot jaune comme une chemise avec le numéro 5 et portant un pantalon rouge et même si elle était encore jeune, elle avait une figure très courbée, plus remarquablement sa poitrine. Elle montait à vélo et s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'il y avait de nouveaux voisins: « Bonjour, c'est vous les nouveaux voisins qui ont acheté cette maison ? »

Certaines des anciennes sœurs plus anciennes ont remarqué ses atouts et sont vite devenues un peu jalouses, alors que Lincoln était amoureux. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille qui avait l'air si belle et angélique, sa voix était réconfortante à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Avec un ton de rêve, il répondit. « Oui, et toi tu es belle comme un ange ? »

Elle rougi par sa question et même à rire avant de répondre, bien qu'elle soit plutôt timide par les regards qu'elle rencontrait par les sœurs. « Mon nom est April, April O'Neil. » Elle se pencha vers Lincoln, « Et qui est-tu petit garçon mignon ? »

Lincoln rougit par le compliment d'April et le rend aussi timide. Lori les sépare grossièrement et dit à April : « Son nom est Lincoln »

April ne s'est pas effondré de cela, considérant qu'elle est habituée à cela et demande « Et tu es ? »

Lori déclare: « Lori, Lori Loud, et lui c'est mon frère et les autres sont mes sœurs » Elle continue à regarder la zone thoracique d'April en voyant à quel point il est gros et à contre cœur: « Alors, tu sembles ... ... être jeune, quel âge as-tu ? Exactement ? »

« Oh, seulement 15 ans. » La mâchoire de Lori a chuté avec son frère et ses sœurs plus âgés et leur jalousie a encore augmenté. « Alors, vous avez une grande famille fou ? » demanda April en essayant de dissoudre la tension.

Tandis que les Lincoln et ses sœurs plus âgés essayaient toujours de traiter, Rita est intervenue : « Ouais, nous sommes très gênés parfois et les choses deviennent chaotiques, mais nous nous dirigeons. » Rita décide de mieux connaître April un peu « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux, tu vie ici ? »

« Non, à quelques pâtés de ma famille. » Cela a attiré l'intérêt des frères et sœurs élevés, étant donné qu'ils ne voyaient pas d'autres enfants sur le bloc. « Je veux dire, je vis avec mon père et quatre frères »

Lincoln fut étonné de la mention d'April de sa famille. « D'aucune façon, alors tu êtes la seule sœurs ? »

« Ouais assez bien. »

« Alors, comment ils ressemblent tes frères ?" Demanda Luna.

April avait l'air nerveux et voulait choisir les bons mots pour répondre: « Oh ... croyez moi, ma famille ... son incroyable. Se sont… »

Ils virent une voiture de Taxi arriver vers la maison de Dipper un homme à la peau marron avec chemise bleu, une chaussure marron et un pantalon bleu foncé sorti de la voiture et leur dit : « Bonjour c'est vous qui gardez cette maison ? » Mousse s'approcha de lui et hancha la tête. L'homme appela son frère : « Jean, sort de la voiture vient dit bonjour au monsieur. » L'ado marron sortie de la voiture le salue. Il portait un t-shirt blanc manche longue, un pull à capuche bleu claire, des baquette noir et pantalon bleu foncer. Son nom est Jean et lui dit : « Bonjour. Je m'appelle Jean, Jean Chrisitivoirien et voici ma copine Alice, mes copains Moketo Bleach, Thomas Kirbendoworld et le garçon que vous voyez là, c'est mon frère Marc. » Son frère ainé l'appelle : « Marc, ne soit pas impolie sort de la voiture! » Mais Marc ne répondait pas « tu sors, ou sinon… » Marc sortie de la voiture et se présenté envers Mousse.

Quelque minute plus tard, Johnny et Mousse s'assise devant la porte d'entrée Johnny lui dit: « Ma société est mal au point. J'en perds le contrôle. Quand ma ancienne amoureuse est partie, Marc a perdu pied » « C'est dur pour lui de grandir » dit Mousse, « Son cœur est rempli de colère. Et il est de naturel que les proches en souffrent » « c'est juste que je n'y arrive plus à lui parler. Un de ses amis a été exclu de l'école pour violence trois fois. La police a été impliquée. Je sens que je le perdre » « je crois qu'un problème partagé et un problème à moitié résolu. Je suis là pour Marc et je suis là pour vous » Mousse à une idée et lui dit : « Rentrez chez vous, reprenez vos esprit et sauvez vos société. Quand le temps sera venu, votre frère reviendra vers vous et votre relation sera plus forte. Ça marche ? » Johnny accepta le marché. Pendant ce temps dans la nouvelle chambre, Moketo installe la Nintendo Gamecube et alluma la console et met le cd ou il y avait écrit « Rayman 3 Hoddlums Havoc » Lincoln entra dans sa chambre et lui dit : « c'est quoi ce jeu ? » « C'est Rayman 3 » dit Jean.

Johnny entra dans la chambre et dit à ses frères : « je vais revenir dans 10 mois ! C'est Thomas et Mousse qui veillerez sur vous ! » Il vit un garçon avec des cheveux blanche et celui-ci lui présenta. Lincoln Loud après avoir dire au revoir à ses frères, Johnny parti à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion jusqu'à Paris

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au fond des égouts de Manhattan, des bruits ont été entendus. Un autre a été entendu comme si quelqu'un clique sur quelque chose. Bientôt la musique a commencé à jouer et c'était une chanson célèbre de 1974 par David Bowie appelé " _Rebel, Rebel_ ":

 _ **"Rebel, Rebel"**_

 **Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**

 **Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**

 **Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**

 **You've got your mother in a whirl**

 **She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl**

 **Hey babe, your hair's alright**

 **Hey babe, let's go out tonight**

 **You like me, and I like it all**

 **We like dancing and we look divine**

 **You love bands when they're playing hard**

 **You want more and you want it fast**

 **They put you down, they say I'm wrong**

 **You tacky thing, you put them on**

 **Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress**

 **Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess**

 **Rebel Rebel, how could they know?**

 **Hot tramp, I love you so!**

 **Don't ya?**

 **Doo doo doo-doo doo doo doo doo**

 **You've got your mother in a whirl 'cause she's**

 **Not sure if you're a boy or a girl**

 **Hey babe, your hair's alright**

 **Hey babe, let's stay out tonight**

 **You like me, and I like it all**

 **We like dancing and we look divine**

 **You love bands when they're playing hard**

 **You want more and you want it fast**

 **They put you down, they say I'm wrong**

 **You tacky thing, you put them on**

 **Rebel Rebel, you've torn your dress**

 **Rebel Rebel, your face is a mess**

 **Rebel Rebel, how could they know?**

 **Hot tramp, I love you so!…(continues in backround)**

« C'était génial! Je ne peux pas croire que nous l'avons fait moins de 3 minutes ! »

Cela ressemble à un groupe de personnes que nous célébrons leur première victoire. Ils ont même semblé jeunes comme s'ils étaient des adolescents, ce qu'ils sont, mais ils se révèlent être aussi étranges et même pas humains, ils se sont révélés être des tortues géantes humanoïdes parlant !

« Mec, comment était ce combat ! » La tortue a demandé de porter un bandana orange en courant avec trois autres tortues humanoïdes. Il s'appelait Michelange et il était une tortue crédible et amoureuse qui exerçait le nunchaku et ses côtés. Il avait également des autocollants autour de sa coquille et avait un intial "M" sur sa boucle de ceinture.

« Je suis plus émerveillé par le fait que Donnie ne s'est pas éteinte à la vue d'une fille » plaisantait la tortue bandeau rouge aux dépens de son frère en pourpre. Son nom est Raphaël, et il a brandi les sais sur le fond de sa coquille. Il était connu pour être le gars cool mais brut qui emploie le plus de muscle. Il a un tempérament assez violent et se moque toujours de sarcasmes et de taquineries. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup de fissures sur sa coquille et ses cicatrices sur ses écailles, et même un os sortaient de son épaule gauche.

« Ils étaient en difficulté, c'est tout. En outre, c'est une bonne chose qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'a vu. « Celui qui a défendu et a porté le masque violet est Donatello, il a exercé le corps de l'équipe, qui avait une lame sur une extrémité. Il est un génie scientifique avec un QI de plus de 600, mais il était très nerveux, timide et gentil. Il possédait également de la gynophobie (peur des femmes), mais est encore utilisé pour April.

Juste à ce moment-là, la tortue dans le masque bleu nommé Leonardo, qui était le chef des quatre tortues, brandissait les lames de katana sur le dos de sa coquille. Il était aussi celui qui connaissait le mieux la culture japonaise et était un grand fan de musique. C'est lui qui a même joué la chanson par Bowie. « Si tu ne veux pas rester pour qu'ils te voient, alors, pourquoi désire-tu de transporter son âne là-bas pour réparer leur fourgonnette, à quoi tu-pense ? »

« Cette camionnette était une toute nouvelle fourgonnette Volkswagen de 1957, je ne peux pas laisser quelque chose comme ça être envoyé au guichet. » répondit Donnie. C'est celui qui fait des machines.

« Il y a beaucoup de fourgonnettes « spéciales » dans le chantier naval! Tu devras les laisser le faire pour ne pas risquer d'être pris au piège ! » Rétorqua Leo.

« Et vous m'avez appelé toujours le maladroit ! » Mikey a déclaré. « Mais encore, ne devrions-nous pas nous inquiéter du fait que nous n'avons pas dit à Sensei que nous allions? » Les visages de ses frères ont eu peur et soucis à propos de leur Sensei à propos de leur petite aventure.

« Zut! Peut-être que nous pouvons dire à April de nous couvrir! Sinon, nous reviendrons dans le Hashi ! » Dit Raph.

« On n'a était toujours dans le Hashi à cause de toi ! » Dit Leo à Raph. Après avoir écoulé les égouts, ils s'arrêtent dans une grande zone et ont essayé tranquillement de remettre tout ce qui était malheureux qu'ils discutent la plupart du temps.

Donnie a eu un ton vexé quand il a demandé: « Sérieusement Mikey, tu devrai cesser de faire un gâchis ici avec vos guimauves et tes pizzas au saucisse ! »

« Ne déteste pas mes créations merveilleuses ! » Avec tous leurs arguments et leur bruit, ils ne remarquèrent pas que l'une des portes de la zone s'ouvrir.

Ils le savaient seulement pas quand une queue a été lancée dans le noir et enveloppée autour du cou de Raph. « Où étiez-vous passé, quelqu'un peut-il expliquer ? », demanda le grand rat aux quatre tortues. C'est Maitre Splinter, il porte une robe rouge et noire et porte un bâton. Il est un maître ninjutsu hautement formé et père adoptif des tortues et April.

Leo a commencé à plaider, « Sensei, s'il vous plaît. Nous avons regardons tous simplement... »

La queue des éclats et les jambes ont rapidement touché Leo dans l'intestin. « J'suis grave sur somnambule. Oh, regardez Mikey marche en dorment il est totalement innocent. » La queue des éclats le frappa.

« Quelqu'un d'autre ? » Splinter attendait toujours une réponse, mais aucune réponse. Alors, il a décidé l'action appropriée, "Très bien, s'il faut d'en venir à cette extrémité, au le Hashi ! » Ils ont tous grogné.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur:**

 **Voilà le prologue en version censuré**

 **Ce Fanfic se déroule après Tekken 7**

 **Ce prologue est basé sur des scènes des films TMNT de 1990, 2014 et street Fighter Assasins.**

 **Le personnage de writeroffanfiction Dooler sera dans cette série.**

 **Lee Chaolan le personnage de la série Tekken sera dans cette série.**

 **La relation ironique entre les tortues et les monstres dont je parlais va être Donnie / Leni.**

 **Je prévois que Slash soit à l'origine un animal de compagnie nommé Snaps de Lana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Podcast 2017 Episode 1**

 **Les ombres de la nuit (1** **èr** **partie)**

 **Résumé:**

Avertissement

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Gravity Falls, Phineas et Ferb, Bienvenue chez les Loud, les tortus ninjas, Tekken et des youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie et Kirbendoworld) ? À l'exception de Jean, Marc et Alice.

 **Texte du chapitre**

 _ **Arc 1: Héros dans un fort-Shell!**_ _**Episode 1**_

 _ **"Les ombres de la nuit (1**_ _ **er**_ _ **partie)"**_

 _"Je me promené au_ _Central Park. Il faisait nuit j'ai un journal que j'ai acheté l'après-midi. J'ai lu le journal. Il y avait écrit « concours de Chasse aux monstres à Manhattan, qui stipule que quiconque peut trouver des monstres remporte une récompense de 100 000 $. » j'étais stupéfait. Des monstres à New-York ? Comme les démons des Mishima. Un jour alors que j'ai mangé un hot-dog, j'ai vu une jeune fille qui courée dans le parc. J'ai finissait mon hot-dog, et je la sui. Arrivée auprès de la jeune fille, j'ai vue quatre étrange créatures qui ressembler à des tortues._ _Alors, je me suis cacher et prendre des photos sans qu'il me voie (I walk around Central Park_ _It was dark I have a newspaper that I bought in the afternoon_ _. I read the journal. There was written « Manhattan Monster Hunt Contest', Which states that whoever can find monster sighting wins a $ 100,000 reward. »_ _I was stunned. Monsters in New York? Like the demons of the Mishima. One day while eating a hot dog, I saw a young girl running in the park. I finished my hot dog, and I follow it. Arriving near the girl, I saw four strange creatures that look like turtles. So, I hide and take pictures without him seeing me_ _)_

* * *

 _AUJOURD'HUI_

C'était un samedi midi typique à la maison des Loud. Certaines des sœurs Loud (sauf Lori, Leni, Luna et Luan) faisaient leur routine quotidienne, les parents étaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner, Jean Christivoiren li son manga et Lincoln et Clyde jouaient à leur jeu vidéo préféré _Battle Moles_ , en battant contre les ennemis.

« Essaye de me soutenir avec ta taupe bleue, Clyde ! » averti Lincoln.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote, je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! » Malheureusement, comme il a dit qu'un ennemi aléatoire est devenu critique et a détruit la taupe bleue. « D'accord, bouffe ça. »

« Les garçons, pouvez-vous parlez doucement, votre père et moi on essaye de préparer le dîner ! » cria Rita depuis la cuisine.

« Le samedi Succotash nécessite des soins exceptionnels et de la délicatesse ! » dit Lynn Sr.

« Désolé, nous allons essayer ! » crié Lincoln en arrière. Il retourna à son jeu vidéo mais se tourna ensuite vers les spectateurs: « Je sais ce que vous pensez de ce qui est arrivé à l'attitude à l'égard de New York? Disons que les choses ont plutôt bien fonctionné depuis que nous sommes ici. La nouvelle école a été agréable, faire de nouveaux amis dans la région, y compris Clyde, Dipper, Mabel, Irving, Marc et la nouvelle maison est beaucoup plus spacieuse. »

« Lana, rends-moi ma voiture ! » menaça Lola.

« JAMAIS ! » Cria Lana.

« Bien sûr plus les choses changent, plus elles restent les mêmes », dit Lincoln impassible. Les jumelles descendent les escaliers dans un nuage de poussière et les combats peuvent être entendus.

« Rends le moi ! »

« Pas question, mes reptiles ont besoin de quelque chose de doux pour dormir ! »

« Les enfants taisez-vous ! » cria Lynn Sr en colère.

Les jumeaux avaient alors terminé leur combat, « désolé papa ! »

« Comme je l'ai dit. Mais dernièrement, il s'est passé des choses bizarres dans la ville: il y a eu d'étranges disparitions d'objets volés, puis on a vu des monstres qui circulaient en ville, puis... » Lincoln fut interrompue par Lori des amis de Jean Squeezie et le reste des filles entrèrent dans la maison par la porte d'entrée.

Clyde a juste attiré l'attention quand il a vu son 'âme sœur' entrer dans la maison.

"L-Lo-Lori!" Il a rapidement eu un saignement de nez et s'est évanoui comme un personnage d'anime.

« Auggh, l'ami bizarre de Lincoln a encore du sang sur le tapis ! » Lori a crié.

Lincoln poursuit: « Alors ouais mon meilleur ami Clyde a un comportement bizarre pour ma sœur Lori, qui devient assez crasseuse à voir... »

« Alors c'était bien les centres commerciaux ? » demanda Dipper

« Ouais « dit Squeezie « on est allez dans un magasin de jeux vidéo… » Il s'arrêta et il vit Jean lire un manga avec Charles, Cliff, Walt et Géo qui regarde « tu lis encore le manga dbz, toi »

« Ah oui, je voulez-vous présenté les nouveaux arrivants de chez Mousse et Thomas. La fille qui est avec son téléphone c'est Tambry, l'ado qui porte une chemise avec un cœur en flèche c'est Robbie, le petit ami de Luna et l'ado que Jean le déteste s'appelle Squeezie c'est un youtubeur français- »

Il a été interrompu à nouveau quand April est entré par la porte suivante. « Merci pour le voyage dans les centres commerciaux, j'adore vraiment ce nouveau bloc-notes à utiliser pour mon cours de journalisme. »

« Pas de problème mec, j'ai entendu l'enseignant pourrait être assez rude », a commenté Luna.

« Ouais, parce qu'il ne voit que du noir et du blanc ah ah ah! » Luan a plaisanté. Elle regarda Jean « Salue mon valeureux prince charmant »

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Luan » dit Jean en lisent son manga.

« En revanche, Luan est amoureuse de Jean. Ce qui est étonnant, vu que celui-ci la déteste » dit Lincoln.

"Toujours fait le meilleur élève de la classe." Dit April en voyant Lincoln partir d'elle et décida de lui donner une vague amicale et de sourire, « Salue Linky, quoi de neuf. »

"Salut Angel, je veux dire ma petite APRIL ! » dit Lincoln a avec un soupir d'amoureux, son cœur et sa tête dans les nuages. Les sœurs plus âgées ont juste roulé leurs yeux à l'amour de Lincoln, et il pensait que le comportement de Clyde était digne de confiance.

April rit maladroitement, « Tu es si mignonne Lincoln. »

« Je te remercie. » soupira Lincoln avec plein d'embarras.

« Tu as encore des problèmes, p'tit frère ? » taquina Lynn à Lincoln au milieu de l'escalier en tenant Lily qui donne des baisers.

« Et ben, toi tu as de la chance d'avoir un petit ami comme April » dit Marc en sortant des toilettes.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! » dit une voix familière.

Les autres ont eu leur attention sur Lisa qui a vu qu'elle était énervée.

« Je sais, la pince à cheveux rouge ne correspond pas aux cheveux de Lori, c'est ridicule, mais elle ne m'écoute pas, » dit Leni distraitement.

« Hé ! » S'exclama Lori blessée légèrement à sa fierté de la mode.

"Non, non, c'est un conteste idiote que vit une compagnie de papier, regardez ! »

Tout le monde jette un coup d'œil sur le journal et le lit « _concours de Chasse aux monstres à Manhattan, qui stipule que quiconque peut trouver des monstres remporte une récompense de 100 000 $_ »

Lincoln cria, "Une Chasse aux monstres ?!"

Clyde cria, "A 100 000 dollars !"

Leni cria, "Une vente de chaussures!"

Tous les enfants avaient l'air excités d'entendre ça, sauf April, qui avait l'air inquiet pour une raison quelconque. « Vous n'envisagez pas vraiment de participer à ce concours de monstres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum » dit marc qui se retourna ailleurs

« Tu sais Jean, si on trouve ces monstres, on gagnera de l'argent et pourra gagner une maison avec Moketo, Alice, ton frère Tambry Thompson et Lynn. On pourra gagner une piscine, on pourra commende des pizzas. On pourra inviter tout le monde des enfants de New-York, des ados, des danseuses de boite de nuit et même Mr Lee et Mme Johnson »

« Tu tape sur les nerfs, Squeezie » cria Jean en ferment son manga

« Jean ! Surveille ton langage ! » Cria Albert « Il y a Lily, Lisa Lola, Lana Lucy, Dipper, Mabel, Linky, Clyde et mon frère qui t'entent »

« Ouais, je pourrais toujours utiliser l'argent pour mes animaux ! » Cria Lana.

« Nous n'allons pas gaspiller de l'argent sur ces choses sales, nous devrions l'utiliser pour plus de vêtements ! » cria Lola.

« Les gars, vous réalisez que nous pourrions faire une autre pièce avec cet argent, non ?! » suggéré Lynn.

« C'est ridicule! Ces monstres obscurs ne sont que des rumeurs. » Dit Lisa.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord », dit Lucy impassible apparaissant à côté des enfants de nulle part.

« Aaah ! » Les enfants (sauf Marc) ont sauté à l'apparition soudaine de la fille goth.

« Tu vas arrêter ça ! » hurlé Lisa a son cœur qui bat.

« J'ai vu l'un d'entre eux errant dans la ville à la recherche d'esprits », Lucy quantifia.

« Sérieusement mec, personne ne veut entendre parler de tes vibrations fantasmagoriques, » dit Luna.

« Si je devais deviner je dirais que ce serait un Kappa. » devina Lucy.

« Un Kappa ? » demanda Leni confus par le mot étrange.

« Un ancien démon de l'eau japonais qui utilisé pour faire fuir les enfants de l'eau dangereuse. » Dit April a étonnamment répondu choquant à tout le monde.

« Euh, elle a raison, » dit Lucy à tout le monde, elle était tellement surprise qu'elle a oublié d'ajouter ici monotone à sa voix.

« Et ben Lucy, toi tu dis vrai » dit Jean étonnent en lisant son manga

« Mais Lucy, pourquoi un démon de l'eau japonais pourrait-il être au milieu de Manhattan ? » Demanda Lincoln confusément.

« Facile, les égouts qui coulent tout le temps il y a assez d'eau pour qu'ils se remplissent. » expliqué-Elle.

Clyde s'était aussi souvenu de quelque chose « Vous savez que j'ai aussi entendu des rumeurs que ces créatures sortaient la plupart du temps pendant la nuit. »

« Vraiment, ça doit être des monstres nocturnes, » dit Lana à personne et elle eut un air pensif sur son visage. « Alors, quel genre de plan quelqu'un ? »

« Voici mon plan, nous prendrons Vanzilla ce soir pour que nous puissions errer dans la ville à la recherche des monstres, nous porteront une caméra jetable à chaque fois que nous les repérerons, et Luan utilisera sa caméra vidéo », prévit Lori.

« Nous aurons aussi besoin d'appâts, pour les tenter dans les caméras », dit Lana.

« Oh, c'est un bon plan, Lori » dit Squeezie.

Moketo Approuva cette idée « moi, j'te suis »

« Oh » dit Jean en gémissant

« Ta parlés ? » Énerva Lori.

« Non, j'ai rien dit » dit Jean en reprenant sa page 140 de son manga

Mais April avait l'air plutôt nerveux, « Hum... en fait les gars je... »

Lynn interrompit, « Attends, j'ai une idée. April, pourquoi n'invites-tu pas tes quatre frères dont tu nous à parler ? Je pense qu'il est temps que nous rencontrions ta famille pour nous aider dans notre recherche ! »

Lincoln, ses amis et sœurs Loud supplièrent April d'inviter ses "frères" pour les aider dans leur recherche.

« Hmmm, euh désolé, ils sont avec mon père pour un tournoi d'arts martiaux, ils seront partis pendant la majeure d'un mois" dit April a à la famille Loud tout en transpirant légèrement.

« Girl, ça fait déjà 3 mois et nous ne les avons pas encore rencontrés, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?! » Dit Luna avec irritation.

« Ils ne sont tout simplement pas très à l'aise de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ou de se faire de nouveaux amis » dit-elle

« Alors, tu veux dire qu'ils sont reclus ? » Lincoln a demandé.

« Très bien, mais un de ces jours April, tu vas devoir nous les présenter » Dit Lori avec la légère suspicion. April se calme un peu mais reste inquiet de ce qui les attend.

« C'est normal, parce que t'ai moche et laid » dit Alice en moquant d'April.

« Miss à jour de profile : Alice dit à April « C'est normal, parce que t'ai moche et laid » dit Tambry en envoyant un texto.

Les sœurs Lincoln s'approcha d'Alice « Alors toi tu vas nous le paye ce que tu as dit April » Dit Lori

« Je ne parler pas de April, les minus, je parler à Walt » dit Alice « tien je vais voir quelle heure il est… midi ? Bon ben ce n'est pas tout ça, les gars on rentre on va manger des pizzas »

« Vous avez trop de la chance ! » crièrent les sœurs de Lincoln.

« Et toi Luna, qu'est-ce que tu vas manger avec ton frère et tes sœurs ? » demanda Robbie

« Des Succotash » dit Luna.

« Je peux manger avec vous les pizzas ? » Demanda April.

« Bien sûr, mais il faudra demander à ton père » dit Moketo

« Il a dit oui » dit April excité

En première étage Albert discutait avec Wendy « Alors euh… je demandais… si tu peux sortir demain dans le jardin pour parler de ta famille, Wendy ? »

« Mouais, pourquoi pas » dit-elle.

Albert, sauta de joie et descendit les escaliers. Mais Dipper, en bas, avait entendu les conversations.

* * *

Plus tard, ce jour-là, dans le repaire des égouts, les tortues examinent le tableau qui analyse tous les endroits où les étranges disparitions de biens ont eu lieu partout dans les new.

« Donc, il y avait des vols dans un magasin de Maman et de Pop à un Palmart et tout ce qu'ils ont pris, c'est des trucs électroniques ? » demanda Leo a au cerveau résident de leur groupe.

« Apparemment, toute l'activité semble être principalement activée autour de ces zones » analysa Donnie.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, nous n'avons toujours aucune idée d'où ils se cachent ! » cria Raph pour le moment qu'un groupe de punks avait pris le dessus.

Alors que Raph se déchaînait, Mikey était entré dans le laboratoire de la cuisine avec une pizza sur les mains, « Qui veut des bonbons au gelée spéciale, des insectes et de la pizza à l'ail ! »

Tous ont donné à la pizza des regards dégoûtés. « Les gens qui sont assez fous risquent la mort » pencha Raph.

Mikey avait un regard très irrité, « Très drôle, alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Nous regardons les sources pour tous les objets volés, dont tu devrais faire partie ! » dit Donnie avec une irritation.

Raph intervient, « Mikey fait partie de la planification? Hilarant ! »

« Qu'en est-il de cet ancien entrepôt de la 8ème rue ? » demanda Mikey.

« Nous avons déjà regardé l'entrepôt », dit Donnie à Mikey.

« Alors, comment savons-nous que les dragons Pourpres ne sont pas ceux qui ont fait ça ? »

« Parce que ces tas de grognions ont été assez intelligents pour tirer quelque chose comme ça. » rétorqua Raph.

« Attends, ça n'as aucun sens! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu ça avant ? » Demanda Leo tandis que ses frères le regardent bizarrement.

« Oh, super, il l'a perdu », dit Raph.

« De quoi tu parles Leo ? » Demanda Donnie.

« Réfléchi, nous et les flics avons vérifié toutes leurs cachettes, mais quelqu'un vole la technologie. »

« et alors ? » Demanda Raph en pensant que Leo s'était enfin cassé.

« Et s'ils retournent dans les cachettes après les avoir vérifiés ! »

« Que veux-tu dire frèreo ? » Demanda Mikey.

« Je dis qu'après les recherches, ils reviennent tout de suite et nous n'en sommes pas plus sages parce que nous les avons déjà vérifiés ! »

« Tu veux dires qu'ils utilisent les mêmes cachettes qui ont été fouillées par les autorités ? » demanda Raph impassible.

« Il a un point si nous les avons déjà fouillés, nous ne saurions pas qu'ils utilisent ces cachettes car ils semblaient abandonnés » dit Donnie en soutenant la théorie de Leo.

« C'est une possibilité », dit une voix venant des garçons, révélant être Splinter.

Raph semblait plutôt confus, « Vraiment Sensei, pas d'irrespect mais comment dans le monde ces voyous Pourpres seraient-ils si intelligents ? »

« Nous ne comprenons pas complètement nos ennemis, certains sont comme les suricates, qui restent dans leur habitat et ne partent que pour des raisons tempérées, d'autres pourraient ressembler à des bernard-l'hermite, ils partent vers une nouvelle coquille de temps en temps » indiqua sagement Splinter.

« Ok, » dit Mikey ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que son père venait de dire.

« Ce que je dis, c'est que bien que Leonardo ait une bonne théorie, nous ne devons pas être trop sûrs si les dragons pourpres choisissent de rester dans la même cachette ou s'ils sont derrière les disparitions. » a expliqua Splinter.

« Eh bien, je pourrais utiliser tous les crimes signalés pour déterminer avec plus de précision où la technologie volée pourrait se cacher » suggéra Donnie au groupe.

« Ok, pendant que Donnie fait ça, Mikey et Raph peuvent se joindre à moi pour une patrouille à la recherche de la cachette. » planifia Leo à une stratégie.

Raph était à bord avec le plan et Mikey était tout excité, « Super, je ne peux pas attendre ! COWABUNGA ! »

Tous regardaient Mikey avec leurs yeux. « Cowabunga ? Vraiment mec ? » Demanda Raph impassible.

« Ce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour être mon slogan. »

Raph dit sarcastiquement, « Alors tu l'as eu dans le livre Catchphrases for Dummies ? »

Leo eut alors une autre suggestion, « Peut-être que nous devrions aussi avoir le Tag d'April pour travailler avec la lumière ? »

Raph a ensuite donné une réponse rapide d'un ton grossier, « Pas de Tag, elle est avec ses nouveaux amis qui font tout ce qui traîne n'importe comment ! »

Les tortues ont donné à Raph un regard de sourire sur leur visage, « On dirait que quelqu'un est un peu jaloux parce que sa 'petite amie' a des amis humains ! »

Raph Cria avec irritation, « Tais-toi, ce n'est pas ça, c'est... »

« Salut les gars. » tout de suite, April entra dans la pièce avec un regard inquiet sur son visage.

« April ?! » dit les tortues.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas en April ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? » Demanda Leo à April.

April soupira, « Les gars, nous avons un problème. »

Mikey a été rapide à répondre, « Tu as besoin d'un nouveau soutien-gorge en raison d'une autre poussée de croissance ? »

April rougit furieusement alors que Raph vient de donner une claque sur la tête. « Oww ! C'était pour rire ? »

« Tu disais April ? » Raph a demandé tout en regardant Mikey.

« Il s'agit en fait de mes amis, de dix filles, de leur frère et de leur voisin » demanda April.

« La pire peur de Donnie? » Raph a nargué son frère geek.

« Très drôle ! » dit Donnie ironiquement remarqué.

April sort alors un journal de son sac à dos et le montre aux tortues.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Léo.

« Et crotte. » Dit Raph choqué.

« Eh bien, c'est mauvais. » Dit Donnie inquiet.

« Cool, il va y avoir une nouvelle pizzeria ! » excita Mikey.

Chacun des frères a levé les yeux au ciel, mais ils sont inquiets du fait qu'il y a maintenant une prime de 100 000 $ sur la tête et que la plupart de New York les cherchera.

April continua, éEt apparemment, mes amis participent aussi au concours. »

« Eh bien, cela met un frein au plan. » supposa Raph.

« Je pense que peut-être que vous devriez rester en bas pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que tout cela se termine », suggéra April.

Les Tortues ont considéré que les options du choix étaient faibles et attendaient que la chaleur diminue. Mais si elles le faisaient, de plus en plus de gens se feront voler, ou sortiront et risquent de se faire prendre à la caméra ou dans un piège.

« Sensei, que pensez-vous que ça devrait être une bonne approche ? » Demanda Léo en espérant demander de la sagesse à son sensei.

« Hmm, même si je crois que la sécurité de la ville devrait être une priorité importante, mais être comme la vipère, restez à l'écart jusqu'à ce que vous devez frapper vos ennemis. » Suggéra Splinter.

« Donc en gros, faites le contraire de ce que fait Mikey » plaisanta Raph.

« En termes grossiers oui. »

"Hé ! " dit Mikey offensé.

Leo pensa à une autre idée: « Et April, peut-être que tu pourrais éloigner tes amis des endroits où nous sommes. »

« D'accord, je vais essayer mais la plupart d'entre eux sont déterminés à vous trouver les gars. »

Raph intervint, « Alors donnes leur de fausses informations sur nos emplacements, et sinon, appelez-nous par T-Phone s'ils sont dans notre région. »

« D'accord. »

« Super, maintenant bougeons-nous les ninjas ! » ordonna Léo.

Les Tortues vont rassembler leurs armes et commencèrent à s'en aller jusqu'à ce que Maître Splinter les arrête.

April demanda : « Quelque chose ne va pas sensei ? »

« Oui, je sens que tes frères peuvent être vus mais il peut devenir des alliée. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas maitre, on ne va pas être vu ! » dit Mikey sans aucun souci.

« Très bien, maintenant on y va ! » Ils traversent l'un des tunnels et commencent à naviguer sur l'une des sorties cachées.

* * *

La nuit tombait, Jean joue à Rayman 3 là où il est au marais des crapoteux. Il voulait montrer à ses amis si l'Hoddlums Jambonbeur peut se descendre tout seul.

« Et alors quelqu'un à un plan ? » demanda Wendy

« Ça y est ! Je crois savoir ce qu'ils mangent c'est monstre » dit une idée brillante de Moketo

« Ah ouais ! » Demanda les autres sauf Jean

« Ça y est je l'es eu ! » cria Jean. Mais lorsque celui-ci se plana dans les airs, Rayman se fait tirer dessus et meure dans l'eau « NOOOOOON ! PURREE ! »

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Albert et son frère. « Salue les gars, qu'est-ce que vous faite ? » demanda Albert

« On découvre ce qu'ils aiment mange c'est monstre » dit Tambry

« Ok les gars ! » cria Squeezie « je crois qu'ils est temps de nous de partir à la chasse aux monstre »

Dans la chambre des filles, Mabel parla avec son petit cochon « Ok Dandinou nous allons préparer l'opération Monster city » Dandinou ne comprend pas mais il la suie

Quant à Moketo il parla avec le serpent de Tambry « ce seras notre promenade. Ne t'inquiète pas, Amikuto. Je te promets de revenir pour jouais à Mario kart avec toi. Je t'aime mon pote »

Mais le serpent qui a lu le 3eme tome de Naruto, monta sa tête

« Hé tu parles avec le serpent de Tambry ! » dit Thompson en sourient

« Non, ferme là ! » dit Moketo avec colère

« C'est trop mignon ! » Continua Thompson

« Tu l'as vu celui-là ! » Moketo courue derrière Thompson pour le faire taire.

« Ok je crois que tout le monde est la et où est Moketo et Thompson ? » demanda Albert

Mais Mousse les intervient : « les amis, ou est-ce que vous allez ? »

« A la pizzeria pour manger de la pizza » dit Dipper

« Oh… ok. Bon courage, les gars » dit Mousse

Thompson essaya de courir devant la sortie, mais Albert lui barra la route. « Moketo et Thompson, arrête de vous disputé. Sinon, vous resterait chez mousse et Kirb ! C'est clair ?! »

« Arrête Albert, c'est bon ils ont compris le massage » dit Wendy

« Et ne venez pas après 10h30 ! » cria Kirb

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez les Loud, les enfants préparaient tout pour aller chasser les monstres pendant que Lori descendait pour parler à leurs parents.

« Alors, est-ce que ça va si nous allons tous les dix à Spunk E. Pigeons ce soir avec nos voisins ? » Ment Lori.

« Bien sûr, mais pourquoi vous voulez tous aller à une pizzeria? » demanda Lynn Sr à sa fille.

« Elle à raison, il nous faut généralement beaucoup de pots-de-vin pour que tout le monde aille au même endroit », dit Rita avec méfiance de l'accord soudain de ses enfants.

« Nous avons juste besoin de quelque chose à faire ce samedi, nous n'avons rien à fait. » ment Lori encore.

« D'accord, mais pas 10 heures plus tard et vous êtes tous à l'heure » dit Rita à sa fille d'une voix stricte et son visage dur comme de l'acier.

« D'accord, c'est parti ! »

Très vite, April et Lincoln et ses sœurs étaient dehors et sont allés dans la Vanzilla.

« Alors, où devrions-nous commencer en premier ? » demanda Lori à April, son frère et ses sœurs.

« Eh bien, j'aimerais une tranche de pepperoni avec une croûte farcie et... » Leni essayait de dire à sa grande sœur.

« On ne va pas manger des Pizza, Leni » dit Lincoln.

« Je crois que nous devrions commencer à regarder dans la 5eme Avenue » dit April.

« Très bien. » dit Lori en conduit la Vanzilla hors de l'allée et espérant trouver l'un des monstres.

Lola a juste crié: « 100 000 $ on arrive ! »

Alors que tout le monde applaudissait, April avait secrètement son T-Phone sur le haut-parleur tout le temps.

« C'est bon les gars, ils s'en vont » dit Albert « il faut les suivre. Mais avant, petit musique » il met la radio pour mettre une musique à ses amis « NEW YORK, NEW YORK de FRANK SINATRA 1977

Tous on gémi « sérieux, Albert ? » demanda Jean.

« Ok je vais changer de Musique » dit Albert et il changea la musique et il met Digital Underground - The Humpty Dance 1990 et ses amis l'adorent

Dans une autre partie de Manhattan, les tortues écoutèrent sur le T-Phone.

« Ok, les gars, vous savez quoi faire, » demanda Leo.

« Ouais » dit Raph.

« Certainement » dit Donnie.

« Bien sûr que non. » Mikey confus.

« Ugh, allez dans la direction opposée d'un et des sœurs Loud et de leurs voisins et essayez de rester dans l'ombre. »

« Peut faire ! » Mikey s'est exclamé.

Les quatre frères partent de building en building, prévoyant d'attraper les Loud derrière les disparitions une fois pour toutes.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans une boîte de nuit, il y avait des membres de Dragon Pourpre dans une discussion.

« Très bien les garçons, vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici, n'est-ce pas ?! » dit le chef du groupe.

« Oui à cause des monstres qui font mal au derrière ? »

« Exactement, ils interfèrent toujours avec nos plans et nous ne les avons même pas aperçus, c'est comme s'ils n'étaient même pas humains ! » dit-il avec amertume dans son ton.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec ce problème, boss ? » demanda l'un des voyous.

« Tous les membres de notre faction se promènent dans les ruelles, ils aiment apparaître dans l'obscurité et tout le reste, alors ils seraient probablement là ! »

Les voyous acquiescèrent et commencèrent à attraper un assortiment d'armes. « Attendez-vous si ils viennent ici ? »

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué Nelson, il y a d'autres personnes ici dans ce Club qui ne sont pas des Dragons Pourpres, ils ne voudraient pas faire de scène, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le chef.

« Bon point mais qu'en est-il de l'entrepôt ? »

« Ils pourraient le soupçonner si nous utilisons l'entrepôt. »

« Ouais mais on le laisse sans défense, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tous les indices qu'ils trouveraient ont été déjà retirés. »

« Peu importe ce que tu dis, Dragon-Face » dit Nelson.

« Bien, maintenant à d'autres affaires, vous vous souvenez de ces deux stagiaires ? »

« Vous voulez dire les deux délinquants juvéniles du lycée ? »

« Ouais, amène-les une minute. »

« ok, Dragon Face. »

« Douglas, laisse les débutants ! » Il a dit au gars qui gardait la porte.

« D'accord. » Il ouvrit les portes et deux personnes sont entrées dans le club. L'un d'eux était un grand garçon de 16 ans aux cheveux noirs vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et un pull gris.

L'autre était une fille de 14 ans qui avait une tache noire et une mèche violette sur les cheveux. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà été ivre et est mort ici ? » questionna la jeune fille.

« Mais pourquoi Angel aurait-elle demandé ça ? » demanda Casey.

« Mon nom est supposé être ironique. »

« Casey et Angel, j'ai entendu de bons mots à propos de vous deux. » dit Dragon Face.

"Ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandé à Casey.

"Attention à ce que tu dis Jones ! » dit Nelson avec irritation.

« C'est bon, Nelson » dit Dragon Face à Nelson l'a dit. « Maintenant tous les deux, vous êtes sur le point de devenir des Purple Dragons à part entière. »

Les deux ados ne savaient vraiment pas quoi dire. Mais Casey, semblait un peu méfiant.

« Vous n'avez qu'à faire trois autres essais et vous êtes officiellement membres ! »

« Alors, quels sont les trois procès ? » demanda Angel.

« Vous verrez, pour l'instant, restez juste assis jusqu'à plus tard." Il sort ensuite 2 couteaux de poche. "En attendant, vous les avez gagnés. »

« Sommes-nous censés nous prendre les dents avec ces choses ? » demanda Angel.

« Nous avons tous ceux-ci, pas aller à la maison et attendre nos commandes la prochaine fois que nous vous verrons. »

« Très bien. » Les deux sont sortis du club.

Nelson ne semblait pas d'accord avec eux. « Patron, le gamin Casey semble un peu irrespectueux. »

« Je sais et je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas le gamin, mais le boss semble plutôt proche de lui alors essaye. »

« Pouah, d'accord, mais les accidents ne se produisent-ils pas autour de sa partie de la hotte ? »

« C'est noté. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les tortues étaient à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt en train d'attendre que quelqu'un entre dans l'entrepôt et Raph perde patience, « Bon chef glorieux quand vont ils se montré ? »

« Ils vont se montrer », Leo était patient.

Raph et Donnie semblent plutôt s'ennuyer à la mort. Mikey, de son côté, était en train de faire des gaffes sur un poteau : « Yo les gars, regardez comment cette perche est pleine d'entrain ! »

« Mikey, je ne fais vraiment pas ça, » avertit Donnie à son frère.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça casse n'importe quel moment et que tu peux te casser la tête, ou la rendre plus cassée qu'elle ne l'est déjà ! Maintenant, sors de ce fichu chose ! » Exigea Raph comme il est allé sur le poteau pour attraper Mikey et il l'a jeté de nouveau au toit. Mais le poteau fait un bruit de craquement, « Oh crotte ! »

Le poteau se brisa en deux et Raph et lui commencèrent à tomber par terre. Le poteau se brise et Raph tombe dans un camion à ordures.

« Désolé de ne pas essayer de t'attraper Raph ! » cria Mikey a à lui, espérant que son frère était trop fou.

Avant que Raph ne puisse faire un commentaire, le moteur du camion a commencé: « tu plaisante ? » demanda Raph avec colère, et le camion partit en portant Raph avec lui.

« Mec, aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour de Raph. » commenta Mikey aux événements qui se sont produits.

« Allez, on doit aller le chercher. » ordonna Leo à Mikey et Donnie de sauter après le camion.

Le camion a roulé à un rythme très rapide.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, April, les Louds et les autres étaient près de Central Park, ayant tout mis en place.

« Ok, est-ce que tout le monde a installé les caméras ? » demanda Lori au groupe.

« Oui, nous avons tous nos appareils photo jetables y compris la caméra vidéo de Luan » dit Lincoln. « Ces monstres vont avoir un gros plan aujourd'hui ! »

« Psssh, oublie les faux chasseurs de fantômes, imagine une foule de gens qui nous acclament comme nous leur avons montré les monstres ! » Dit Lola avec du vert dans ses yeux.

« Je pense encore que c'est plutôt dangereux » dit Lisa en ne prenant pas en compte les rumeurs de monstres.

« Allez Lisa, avec cet argent, nous pourrions enfin avoir une autre chambre ! » dit Lincoln en essayant d'exciter sa sœurs.

« Ok, les gars dès qu'on aura filmé c'est créatures, on va pouvoir gagner les 100 000 $ ! » Cria Albert

« Ouais c'est excellent idée, Albert » dit Jean.

« Et comment tu veux qu'ont les films ? » demanda Robbie.

« Miss à jour de profil… »

« Et toi arrête d'envoyé des sms ! » cria Squeezie

Luna regarda alors vers April « Alors April, que feras-tu de l'argent puisque tu nous aides ? »

« Oh, je vais probablement le mettre à la banque, ça va aider ma famille à épargner pour mon collège à l'avenir. » A ce moment, le téléphone d'April avait vibré à la recherche d'un texte de Leo. « Oh non. » April haleta de surprise et d'inquiétude.

Lincoln vit le regard inquiet d'April: « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a April ? »

April hésitait à répondre: « Rien, c'est juste ... Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Elle s'enfuit en laissant Lincoln et Luna confuses. Lincoln, cependant, a vu qu'April avait laissé tomber son bloc-notes, « Luna, April a laissé tomber son bloc-notes ! »

« Je suppose qu'elle l'a laissé tomber quand elle a sorti son téléphone. »

Lincoln pensa à l'idée de vouloir renvoyer gracieusement le bloc-notes à son béguin : « Alors peut-être que je devrais aller la rendre ! »

Luna haussa un sourcil, « Et j'espère qu'elle va t'embrasser, frèreo ? »

Lincoln était nerveux et avait un large sourire sur son visage, « Pfft, bien sûr que non, je veux juste faire un acte désintéressé, c'est tout ! »

Luna ne l'achetait pas. Elle serait la seule avec Lori, Leni et Luan, qui serait la plus inquiète pour son seul frère. Mais elle se contente de jouer: « Ne te heurte pas p'tit frère. » Lincoln hocha la tête et partit pour suivre April

Dipper s'approcha de lui : « tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Si tu veux, Dipper » dit Lincoln « vous quatre, vous voulez venir ? »

Marc retourna vers Lynn, puis retourna vers Lincoln, Dandinou, Irving, Mabel et Dipper. « Non allez 'y les gars » dit Marc « moi je vais rester avec mon frère, Squeezie, Lynn et les amis de mon frère »

« Ok à plus tard, Marc » dit Lincoln.

Lincoln et les enfants, coururent pour suivre April

Les autres filles ne semblaient pas remarquer car elles semblaient recommencer le plan. Mais Jean avait une idée « peut-être que je devrais… » Mais, il se fait dérangé par le bruit de l'hélicoptère.

« Pourquoi il y a un hélicoptère qui atterrie dans le parc ? » demanda Robbie.

« Je ne sais, mais il faut allez voir ! » dit Albert « voici mon plan. Jean, Wendy, Thompson et Tambry vous allez cacher dans l'arbre tandis que Marc… » Puis il vit que Marc à disparue « ok. Tandis que moi, les sœurs de Lincoln, Moketo, Squeezie et Alice ont va suivre l'hélico »

Tous hanchèrent leur tête et coururent

* * *

Bientôt, derrière le grand arbre, Jean Wendy, Tambry et Thompson attendirent qu'Albert et les autres arrive devant le grand lac. Mais Wendy vit une créature avec des cornes géante à côtés de sa tête et trois autres en haut. Elle avait un œil, elle était rose-blanche avec une cape rose foncé.

« Mais, c'est Pyronica ! » cria Wendy « Comment elle arrivée dans la ville de New-York ?! »

« Tu la connais ? » Demanda Jean

« Tu veux dire : vous la connaissez. Thompson et Tambry se souvient d'elle » dit Wendy « bon voilà mon plan. D'abord, il faut allez faire le tour du lac, ensuite on va la tué » Thompson et Tambry approuva l'idée sauf Jean.

* * *

Robbie, Albert, Alice, Moketo Squeezie et les sœurs de Lincoln étaient caché derrière du stand d'hot-dog.

Tien je la connais celle-là » dit Robbie « c'est une de cette créature que Dipper avait combattu à Gravity Falls. Comment elle s'appelle déjà »

« Robbie » dit Alice

Perido ? Non pas Perido. Bayonetta…

« Robbie. ROBBIE ! » Cria Alice

« quoi ! » cria Robbie

« Lu… Luna et ses sœurs s'approche vers elle »

Quand ils virent les sœurs Loud s'approcha de Pyronica et les quatre hommes avec des armes. « Qui est vous » dit La créature en voyant ces filles

« Vous êtes la créature qui à essaye de tuer Robbie ? Quel est votre nom » demanda Lola

« Je m'appelle Pyronica et non je l'ai pas tué ton Robbie »

Robbie courue devant les sœurs de Lincoln « Vous est fous ! Pourquoi vous êtes-vous sortie de votre cachet ?! » Cria Robbie.

Mais ils virent quelque chose bougé dans le lac et quelqu'un sursauta Pyronica. C'était Wendy « PYRONICA ! » cria Wendy

Pyronica utilisa ses pouvoir mais trop tard. Wendy se jeta sur elle. Elle la frappa dix fois sur la créature.

« NE RESTEZ PAS PLANTEZ LA IMBECILE, TIREZ ! » ordonna Pyronica à ses hommes.

Ses hommes visèrent la tête de Wendy. Mais ce dernier se mit à crier « ALLEZ'Y TUEZ MOI ! »

« Arrêtez-vous battre toute les deux ! » dit Jean en courant. Wendy, Albert et les autres, virent que Jean et Thompson son torse nu. Quant à Tambry, elle porté les haut de vêtement de Jean et Thompson

« Et toi t'es qui ? » demanda Pyronica.

« Je m'appelle Jean, Jean Christivoirien et je vois que vous avez fait connaissance de Squeezie, Moketo et Alice »

Pyronica souri un peu. Elle essaye de t'utiliser sa boule de feu, mais son téléphone sonna « deux minute » dit Pyronica « oui ! Quatre personnes ! Et ben, alors abattez-les ! Quoi ?! Quatre enfants et un petit cochon ?! Très bien, laissez les passer j'ai dit… laissez-les passé, terminé »

« Quatre enfants ? » Dit Albert

« Je crois que c'est Dipper, Lincoln, Mabel, Dandinou et Irving » dit Moketo

« Bon allé, la pose est terminé. Ahhhhh ! » Cria Jean en courent vers trois homme de Pyronica. Les trois hommes tira sur Jean, mais celui-ci, esquiva les balles et fonça vers eux leur donna les coups de poing »

« Les Pines ? Les petits enfants de Stanford ? » Pensa Pyronica elle appela le son solda : « Imbécile se sont les enfants petits enfants de Ford ! Dipper et Mabel »

« PYRONICA ! » cria Jean et courue devant elle pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Mais celle-ci l'esquiva l'envoya les boule de feux à Jean.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lincoln, Irving Dipper, Dandinou et Mabel coururent avertir April pour lui rendre bloc-notes. Mais il s'arrêta et ils virent un soldat qui porté masque à gaz et ses yeux étaient rouge.

« Excusez-moi monsieur ! On veut passer ! » Dit Dipper

« Arrêtez ! » cria le soldat

« Mais s'il… » Dit Irving. Mais, il s'arrêta de parler. Il se souvient de cet homme « je me souviens de vous ! Vous êtes un de ces soldat quand vous capture des civile dans le sous-sol du métro ! »

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Dipper

« Euh… non »

« Ecoutez-moi monsieur, on est un p'tit peux presser » dit Lincoln

« N'avancez pas ! » Cria le soldat

« D'accord » dit Mabel « on veut juste filmer des monstres dans le parc »

« J'ai quatre civils devant l'entrée du terrain de jeu. Quel son vos ordre » dit-il en appelant quelqu'un avec son talkie-walkie

Mais Irving sortie une arme dans sa poche

« Irving, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es fou ! » Cria Dipper

« T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le tué » dit Irving avec un visage souriant

« Chef, il y a quatre enfants et un petit cochon » dit le soldat « mais… oui, chef » puis il éteint son talkie-walkie « les enfants, vous pouvez passer. » les enfants marchèrent devant lui, mais Irving tira sur la tête du soldat et tomba par terre

« Irving, tu es devenu malade ou quoi ?! » cria Mabel

Attendez, les gars. Je l'ai pas tué j'ai juste endormir avec une arme non létale : ça veut dire pas de kils »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ont fait de lui ? » demanda Mabel.

« Il faut qu'on reste tous les quatre ici pour le surveille. Lincoln, toi tu vas aller chercher April ensuite, tu la lui dire ce qui se passe ici » dit Dipper

« D'aco dac » dit Lincoln

* * *

Bientôt, April arriva à dans ancien terrain de jeu, « Ok les gars, je suis là ! » Deux de ses frères, Leo et Mikey, sont tombés des arbres entourant du terrain de jeu. « Donnie, toi aussi ! »

« C'est-ce toi April ? » demanda Donnie à sa voix légèrement tremblante.

« Oui, Donnie aucune des filles Loud ne ma suivie ! » Leo a répondu.

Donnie est sorti de sa cachette et a été soulagé.

« Tu t'es perdu, Raph ?! » April a semblé très préoccupée.

« Ouais, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! » Mikey a dit par instinct.

April avait palpé de déception, « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec vous, les gars ? »

Mikey était sur le point de donner une réponse littérale, mais Donnie l'arrêta, « NE LE FAITES PAS ! »

April secoua la tête à la situation difficile de ses frères, tous inconscients qu'un certain type les regardait: « des tortues géantes ?! April les a trouvés ?! Pensa Lincoln et fut paniqué. Il était prêt à courir vers ses sœurs, c'est alors qu'il a accidentellement marché sur une brindille.

« Et crotte » dit Lincoln.

April et les tortues ont repéré Lincoln du côté du bâtiment, « Lincoln ?! »

Lincoln a essayé de s'enfuir mais un bola a rapidement fermé cette idée. Leo s'est alors approché juste devant Lincoln, « Toi, tu n'es qu'un gamin ! »

« AAAAHHHHH! » Lincoln a hurlé en arrière en train de paniquer à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

« Oh non », dit April inquiète par le fait que Lincoln ait repéré ses tortues.

* * *

 _ **À suivre…**_

 **Notes de l'auteur:**

 **Alors maintenant Lincoln a repéré les tortues, comment va-t-il interagir avec elles?** **Est-ce que Raph sera en sécurité?** **Comment les dragons Pourpre vont-ils capturer leurs ennemis?** **Restez à l'écoute pour la partie 2.**

 **Donc, c'est le premier chapitre officiel en version censuré.**

 **Casey et Angel feront plus d'apparitions plus tard.**

 **Si vous savez pas qui est Gemturtles, le lien est ici s/12460465/1/The-Ninja-Turtles-and-the-Louds**


	3. Chapter 3 Episode 2 Dans la lumière

**Podcast 2017 Episode 2**

 **Dans la lumière (2eme partie)**

 **Résumé:**

 **Je suis reconnaissant à moi et à l'auteur de la fiction de m'avoir aidé à cet égard. Les propriétés vont à Nickelodeon**

Avertissement

Je ne possède pas les personnages de Gravity Falls, Phinéas et Ferb, Bienvenue chez les Loud, les tortus ninjas, Tekken et des youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie et Kirbendoworld.) À l'exception de Jean, Marc et Alice.

 **Texte du chapitre**

 _ **Arc 1: Héros dans un fort-Shell!**_ _**Episode 2**_

 _ **"Dans la lumière (2**_ _ **eme**_ _ **partie)"**_

Dans le chapitre précédent

Alors que Lincoln et Clyde jouaient à leur jeu "Battle Moles," les grand sœurs de Lincoln, entra de la maison avec un journal. Il y a écrit : "Concours de chasse aux monstres à Manhattan qui stipule que quiconque peut trouver des monstres remporte une récompense de 100 00 $"

Un soir, Lincoln, ses sœurs, Jean Wendy et les autres, doivent trouver ses monstres et gagner 100 000 $. Mais April cache quelques choses.

Arriver au parc, April reçu un texto de Léo. Elle partit à la recherche de ses frères. Les Loud et les Podcast (sauf Mabel, Lincoln, Dipper, Irving et Marc) font une rencontre de Pyronica.

Pendant ce temps dans ancien terrain de jeu, April trouva ses frère, mais elle ne sait pas comment en si prendre. C'est à ce moment-là que Lincoln, les virent et les tortues. Il alla prévenir ses sœur, mais Leo le regarde il lui dit « Toi, tu n'es qu'un gamin ! »

« AAAAHHHHH! » Lincoln a hurlé en arrière en train de paniquer à ce sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

« Oh non », dit April inquiète par le fait que Lincoln ait repéré ses tortues.

Maintenant, voici la suite.

« Quand j'ai vu ce gamin s'évanouir en vers ces créature, je les ai pris en photo. Je ne sais pas comment ils sont devenus comme ça. Quand j'ai quitté le parc, j'ai vu encore c'est créature qui sautait de toit en toit. Avant de rentrer chez moi, j'allai d'abord au poste de police pour leur montrer des images de c'est créatures (When I saw this kid fainting towards these creatures, I took pictures of them. I do not know how they became like that. When I left the park, I saw again it was a creature who jumped from roof to roof. Before going home, I first went to the police station to show them pictures of it's creatures)

* * *

Lincoln s'était évanoui après avoir avoir vue les tortues pour la première fois et April a décidé de lui venir en aide, « Lincoln ! » Les tortues, en revanche, ont été assommées par cette intrusion, confuses.

« Tu connais ce petit vieux April? » Demanda Mikey, sa voix étonnée par le fait qu'elle connaissait une personne âgée de taille moyenne, ou du moins qu'il le pensait.

« Mikey, ce n'est pas une personne âgée » corrigea Donnie.

« Il a 11 ans » corrigea April.

« Alors qu'en est-il de ses cheveux blancs ? » Demanda à nouveau Mikey.

« Il doit avoir une malformation congénitale rare » théorisa Donnie.

« Les gars, ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment ! » Cria Leo à ses frères et légèrement déçu de l'avoir laissé voir. « Notre couverture vient d'être soufflée par un gamin de 11 ans ! Savez-vous combien de problèmes nous allons avoir maintenant ? »

Mikey essaie cependant de réfléchir davantage sur la note positive, « Oh, mais comment ce petit gars mignon peut-il nous causer des ennuis ? » pensa Mikey. Alors, il avait une idée : « Attendez, pouvons-nous le garder ?! »

« Tu sais que ça s'appelle le trafic humain et qu'il y aurait une plus grande équipe de recherche pour enfant ! » Avait déclara Donnie à Mikey.

Mikey, cependant, avait pris le mauvais chemin. « J'en aie aucune idée de ce que tu viens de dire, Donnie, même si j'ai bien compris alors ce serait génial ! »

Bien sûr, Donnie gémit juste au sujet de la désillusion de Mikey. Leo, quant à lui, s'interroge sur l'enfant. « Bien à part ça, encore une fois comment le connais-tu, April ? »

« Il fait partie de la famille Loud dont je vous ai parlé. »

« Attends, il est le seul garçon de sa famille, je pensais que tu avais dit que la famille était composée par des filles ? » Demanda Mikey avec étonnement.

« Composé principalement des filles », corrigea April

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que ses sœurs sont là ?! » Dit Donnie, inquiet de voir sa phobie agir.

« Je ne pense pas, je ne l'ai vu que par personne, » dit Leo en essayant de calmer son frère.

Dès que quelqu'un était sur le point de répondre, Lincoln s'était enfin réveillé et se trouvait juste à côté d'April, « A-a-April ? »

« Hé Lincoln, comment tu te sens? » Son ton empathique et maternel.

« Étourdi, j'ai fait un rêve plus étrange où tu étais là et il y en avait... » Lincoln regarda les frères. Il était aussi abasourdi que paniqué

« Nous venons en paix », dit Mikey à Lincoln avec un sourire éclatant. Mais Lincoln a crié de peur, « Hein, ça marche généralement. »

« Dans les films », dit Donnie.

« -Des tortues géantes ! » Lincoln était paniqué comme il l'était avant de s'évanouir, « ça doit être un rêve étrange et sans fin ! Comment sont-ils debout ?! Comment peuvent-ils parler ?! Qui ou qu'est-ce que vous êtes les gars ?! » Cria Lincoln.

April pose sa main douce sur l'épaule de Lincoln. « Détends-toi, Lincoln. Ils ne veulent pas te faire du mal. »

« C-c-comment sais-tu tout ça ?! » Cria à nouveau Lincoln, confus par l'actualité.

« Parce qu'elle est notre sœur, mec. » Dit distraitement Mikey à Lincoln.

Leo donna un coup de tête à Mikey. Lincoln eut un regard interrogateur, « vos Sœur ?! »

« C'est une très longue histoire » Dit timidement April au garçon.

« Alors, ces tortues sont tes frères!? Comment est-ce possible?! »

« Tu pose beaucoup de questions. Comme elle a dit kiddo, c'est une longue histoire » Déclara Leo.

Dipper, Mabel, Dandinou et Irving, coururent devant l'entroit ou ils avaient entendu Lincoln crié. Arrivés devant l'endroit où se trouvent April et Lincoln, ils virent trois tortues géantes devant April et Lincoln. Dipper regarda c'est créatures dit « c'est quoi c'est créature ? »

Irving était nerveux pour quelque chose « les gars je vais tout vous expliquer »

« Groinc » couina Dandinou.

« Attends, tu connais ces monstres ? » demanda Mabel.

« Heu… »

Alors qu'April essaya de raconté à Lincoln à propos de ses frères, Léo vit au loin, trois enfants et un p'tit cochon « dites les gars, c'est qui eux la bas ? » demanda Léo.

April regarda la bas et mais, il vit personnes. Dandinou commença à son approcher de Lincoln et le lécher le visage « beurk, Dandinou arrête ! » cria Lincoln.

Mikey s'approcha de Mabel et il regarde en souriant « ahhhhh » cria Mabel

« Ahhhh » cria à son tour Mikey. Mabel commença à paniqué et commença à reculait en criant : « E-Eloignez-vous de moi ! Ne me mangez-pas ! »

Mikey envoyant Mabel lui répondit : « Mais pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais te manger ? »

Mais Dandinou sauta sur Mikey pour sauver la vie de Mabel. Mais au lieu de le mordre, il le lécha le visage « au secours les gars ! April ! Lincoln ! »

Mabel en regardant son petit cochon qui léchait le visage de la tortue géante « Ne t'inquiète pas Mikey il n'est pas méchant » dit Lincoln.

« Attends, tu connais ce monstre ? » demanda Mabel.

April posa sa main douce sur l'épaule de Mabel. « Détends-toi, Mabel. Ils ne veulent pas te faire du mal, ce sont mes frères »

Dipper regarda April « Attends, alors ça veut dire que c'est créature son… »

« Elle a déjà dit, Dipper » intervient Irving.

« C'est une très longue histoire » Dit timidement April aux enfants et à Dandinou.

* * *

Devant le grand lac, Pyronica lança sa boule de feu devant le torse de Jean. Celui-ci, tomba dans le lac.

« Jean ! » crièrent Luan et Alice.

Pyronica couru vers l'elico, mais Wendy utilisa son pied pour la faire tomber par terre.

« Tu vas ou comme ça ?! » Demanda-elle.

« Ok changement de plans : Wendy, Alice, Squeezie et Thompson bottez le derrière à cette femme rose, moche et toute dégueu. Nous, on va aller à trouver ces créatures. J'espère qu'ils ne font pas de mal à Lincoln et April » dit Lori.

Les sœurs Loud, Robbie, Tambry, Albert et Moketo quittèrent le parc pour trouver Lincoln et April. Pyronica se leva et commencer à se battre. Wendy trouva un bâton et frappa la femme rose sur son visage. Pyronica avait de la colère dans ses yeux. « Oh non, ce n'est pas encore terminé. Tu pensais pouvoir me battre sans Dipper et Mabel ? Je suis puissante que toi »

Pyronica se précipita sur Wendy. Tous deux chutèrent au sol. Pyronica frappa de nouveau Wendy au nez, et Wendy lui attrapa la tête. Wendy poussa la femme rose pyro qui était au-dessus d'elle et les deux se relevèrent. Alice, Thompson et Lucas retournèrent dans le stand hot-dog et trouvèrent des objets. Puis ils retournèrent vers Pyronica et Wendy « Personne ne nous interrompra ! » dirent-ils.

Lucas sauta devant Pyronica. Alice lui donna un couteau sur son torse. Mais cette dernière, esquiva. Pyronica commença à lui donner le coup de grâce, mais Wendy avec le bâton lui donna un gros coup sur la tête et Alice poignarda sur le torse. Thompson par le ventre avec un coup de boule et Lucas le pied par la tête.

« Double Reppuu Ken ! » cria Alice en donnant les pieds à la jambe droit de Pyronica. Thompson couru et sauta vers Pyronica, mais cette dernière lui lança une petite boule de feu devant le ventre de ce dernier. Thompson tomba par terre et Pyronica lui donna le coup de grâce. Mais celui-ci, toujours en vie, esquiva ses attaques. Ce dernier courue vers elle, mais la femme rose se téléporta et Thompson tomba par terre à nouveau. Pyronica est maintenant téléporter devant Alice.

Alice sauta « Double Rep… » Mais Pyronica utilisa ses coup de poing de feu pour la faire volé.

« Prends ça, Pyrowoman ! » Cria Squeezie en lui sautant devant le torse. La femme pyro cria de douleur.

Mais cette dernière éclata de rire « ah ah ah ah ah, vous ! Vous n'est que des imbéciles ! » Alice l'écrasa, mais Pyronica se téléporta derrière elle. Alice en colère courue vers elle et Wendy donna le coup de grâce à Pyronica. Pyronica l'évite et se téléporta. « Bombe de feu ! » cria Pyronica. Elle se téléporta à nouveau devant eux pour les faire volé « ah ah, vous les femmes de la terre, vous est trop faible à mon gout. Vous pensiez que vous pouviez me battre ? » Demanda Pyronica avec un visage heureux.

Squeezie couru vers elle « Shoryuken ! » cria-t-il avec un uppercut.

Dans les aires, Pyronica descendit vers Squeezie, mais Thompson lui donna aussi un uppercut « Rashomon ! » cria-t-il.

 **My will to fight the knight**

 **My will to fight the knight**

 **My will to fight the knight**

 **Face the Knight**

 **In a world of evil light**

 **And I'll survive**

 **On my own**

 **Overthrown yet not alone**

 **And I'm alive...**

 **My will to survive**

 **My will to fight the knight…**

Thompson et Squeezie coururent vers elle. Mais cette dernière était toujours debout « épée du feu ! J'appelle à toi ! » Cria Pyronica. Et l'épée du feu apparaît par sa main. Elle tourna dix fois en rond et envoya les deux adolescents vers le stand hot-dog.

« Thompson ! » cria Alice. Mais Pyronica se téléporta devant elle, prit Alice par sa poitrine et elle le lança par terre.

Thompson couru vers Alice pour lui venir en l'aide. Mais Pyronica se téléporta derrière lui et l'envoya dans les aires. Ce dernier, tomba devant l'arbre. Squeezie arriva. Il avait l'intention d'éliminer la femme flamme, mais il avait peur et commença à courir vers le lac « je n'ai pas l'intention de tué, ce con » pensa-t-elle. Alice Arriva. Mais Pyronica frappa le visage d'Alice et utilisa l'épée de feu sur le front « en revanche, toi tu vas me faire le plaisir de coopéré avec moi. Et ensemble, on va pouvoir détruire les tortues et le clan des foots ! » Cria-t-elle.

Soudain quelqu'un couru vers elle. C'était Marc « t'es qui toi ? » demanda Pyronica.

« T'aurais mieux fait de le tuer » dit Marc il commença à frapper sur son visage « Ou est mon frère ?! »

Pyronica frappa le visage de Marc « nooon, Marc ! » cria Alice.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler le clan des foots, mais tué les tortues géantes, va te faire frire » dit Alice « et pour la coopération, jamais de la vie ! »

Wendy courue vers elle et lui prie par le torse « Squeezie, vite ! » cria-t-elle.

« Ok j'arrive ! » Dit Lucas en courant vers Pyronica. Mais avant qu'il arrive, il vit quelqu'un bougé dans l'eau. C'était Jean « Jean ! T'est en vie ! Donne-moi la main » dit Squeezie en lui donnant la main à Jean.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Cria Wendy.

« C'est le moment idéal pour le coup final ! » Pyronica donna une petite boule de feu à Wendy et l'envoya vers la sortie du parc. Wendy couru devant l'entrée du parc pour prévenir Squeezie.

« Finalement, je ne te trouve pas si méchant que ça » dit Jean avec un visage heureux.

Squeezie Sourie aussi. Mais ce dernier regarda Pyronica qui utilisa son épée Magique pour lui donner le coup final « Jean ! Fais gaffe ! » Cria-t-il.

Lucas poussa Jean et Pyronica envoya celui-ci dans les aires. Elle utilisa l'épée en lui donnant vingt coup, et elle lui envoya une boule de feu énorme et le lança vers Squeezie, et la boule tomba avec lui dans le grand lac.

« Noooon ! » Cria Jean. Il plongea dans le lac pour sauver Lucas. Il remonta à la surface avec lui.

« Je pense que j'ai fini ici » dit Pyronica. Elle vit un peu de brouillard dans le parc. Elle quitta le parc, sans ses sbires et l'hélicoptère.

Wendy, Alice, Marc et Thompson coururent vers eux « Vous allez bien, tous les deux ? » demanda Wendy.

« Oui. Mais il faut rentrer » dit Jean « c'est beaucoup trop dangereux »

« Il faut faire vite. Sinon, le brouillard va se discipé » Dit Thompson.

Mais Wendy trouva une idée stupide : « très bien. Rentré à la maison, moi et Squeezie on va attendre Albert »

Tandis qu'ils marchèrent Alice regarda Marc : « Dis-moi, tu étais ou quand on à vue l'hélico ? »

« Eh bien, j'étais au sucrerie pour acheter du popcorn » expliqua Marc à Alice.

« Ecoute moi, si tu veux mercredi, on va acheter du popcorn » dit Alice.

Ils arrivèrent vers la sortie ils prirent la Camping-car.

* * *

Quelque minute plus tard dans le camping-car, Thompson dit au groupe : « On va d'abord manger dans un Mcdo et on rentre à la maison pour faire notre temps Libre »

Alice appela Mouse : « Allô Mousse ? Oui c'est moi Alice. Vous allez manger quoi à la maison ? »

« Kirb et moi on va manger du Poulet rôti aux légumes verts. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller venir manger avec nous. »

« Beurk. Pas question Mousse » dit Alice, dégouté. « Nous on va manger dans un mcdo. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on vous promet de revenir »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Raph était finalement sorti du camion à ordures qui s'était arrêté complètement et s'était dirigé vers une ruelle. Mais il n'était pas plus qu'heureux: « Je vais tuer Mikey une fois que nous nous regroupons. Et maintenant, je sens les ordures ! Je veux dire sérieusement que cet idiot se ferait tuer s'il n'y avait pas Donnie ou Leo qui sauvent ! »

Alors qu'il se secouait des ordures et se prenait une peau de banane, il sort son T-Phone pour appeler ses frères. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun signal autour de la zone. « Oh génial, vraiment génial ! Y a-t-il autre chose qui pourrait mal tourner ?! » Cria Raph, il ne savait pas que quelqu'un l'avait entendu.

« Les gars, je pense avoir entendu quelque chose! »

Raph a entendu une voix et a vite compris: « Crotte ! » il décida de se cacher dans une sortie de secours. Alors qu'il sautait droit devant.

Alors qu'il se cachait, les filles Loud, Albert, Moketo, Robbie, Tambry et Clyde entrèrent dans la ruelle et commencent à regarder autour de lui.

« Es-tu sûr de l'avoir entendu ? » demanda Lola à Lynn.

Lynn répondit: « Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose ! Ça vient d'ici ! »

Luna intervint : « Peut-être que c'était juste un New-Yorkais au hasard, sister. Ils sont toujours bruyants comme nous. »

« Que ferait un New-Yorkais au hasard dans une ruelle la nuit ? » dit Clyde avec suspicion.

« Euh, se faire agresser », leur dit Lana un peu nerveuse.

Ils semblent tous un peu nerveux. Pendant que Raph regardait, « Ce sont juste un groupe de filles stupides, un garçon ringard, un gars avec moquette sur la tête, une téléphone girl et un punk noir » murmura-t-il.

Tambry répondit à Clyde : « dit moi, Clyde. Comment tu nous à trouver ? »

« Eh bien, heu… »

« Bien, bien, bien regarde ce que nous avons ici. » Un couple de voyous des Dragon Purple se dirigeait vers Clyde, Albert, Moketo, Robbie, Tambry et les filles, attirant l'attention de Raph.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, les gars ?! » Demanda Luan en essayant de paraître courageux.

« On espère juste attraper des punks qui plaisante avec notre-! »

Un des autres voyous le frappa à la nuque, « Ne leur dis pas ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus les Loud. « Laissez-moi rendre ça aussi facile que possible, donnez-nous vos affaires maintenant ! »

« Pas question ! » cria Lola.

« Dans tes rêves ! » Lynn a déclaré.

« J'aimerais mieux vivre ! » Lucy dit mecholony.

« Laissez-moi demander à nouveau ! » Il sort un pistolet de sa poche, « Donnez-nous vos affaires ! »

Les filles Albert, Moketo, Robbie, Tambry et Clyde ont commencé à devenir nerveuses et les voyous ont juste souri avec leur visage.

« Allez, je déteste gâcher vos jolis visages. » Puis, sorti de nulle part, un shuriken vint se diriger vers la main du tireur. Le voyou a commencé à crier de douleur à la main. « Aaahhhhhhhh ! »

« Était-ce une étoile qui vienne lance ?! » demanda un des voyous avec une peur bleue.

« Non idiot, c'était un insecte, bien sûr, ce n'était pas une étoile filante ! » cria Le gangster de tête.

« Cela ne signifie-t-il pas que l'un d'entre eux est ici ?! »

Lynn utilisa sa batte de baseball dont elle se servait à l'origine pour les monstres afin de frapper le leader de l'autre côté du visage, « prends ça, Punks Purple ?! »

« Je pense que cela l'a rendu fou. Ah ah ! » Plaisanta Luan et les filles et Clyde ont essayé de s'enfuir.

Mais certains des autres voyous étaient de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

« Je ne pense pas ! »

Moketo, Albert et Robbie commencer à se battre « Reculez, les gars. On va s'occupé des voyous » dit Robbie

« Vous savez qu'il est facile de s'en prendre aux enfants », tout le monde a entendu la voix venant d'en haut. Raph est alors tombé de sa cachette. « Pourquoi ne pas essayer quelqu'un de votre taille !? Ou du moins ma taille! ? »

Tout le monde regardait Raph, son apparence les abasourdissant, considérant qu'il était au-dessus de tout ce qui était normal. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ce monstre ?! » cria un des voyous.

« Hé, je ne suis pas celui qui porte un tas de teinture stupide pour les cheveux, » remarqua Raph. Raph sortit ses saïs et jeta un regard noir à tous les membres des Dragons Pourpres. « Maintenant, lequel d'entre vous aimerait rencontrer mes saïs ! »

Les malfrats ont juste essayé de le presser et de tenter un coup chanceux ou deux, malheureusement, tout s'est passé comme prévu. Raph a commencé à essuyer le sol avec les voyous.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'en frapper les visages, d'en donner des coups sur le ventre et en poignarder un sur la cuisse. Cette performance montre vraiment que Raph est une puissance de combat.

Les filles Loud, Moketo, Tambry Clyde et Robbie le découvre, sans Albert « il est ou Albert ? » demanda Tambry.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Robbie.

« Alors tu me crois maintenant, Lisa ? » demanda Lucy sa suffisance évidemment même dans sa voix monotone.

« Je suis bien obligé de répondre ! »

« Allons-nous simplement ignorer le fait que ce Kappa sait comment botter les fesses ?! », Cria Clyde.

Pendant ce temps, Raph tenait actuellement l'un des voyous conscients des dragons pourpres. « Dis-moi où est ta cachette ! » Le voyou du Dragon Pourpre était tellement perdu dans ses mots qu'il s'est évanoui, ce qui a énervé Raph: « Allez! Parle-! » Son interrogatoire a été interrompu lorsqu'il a entendu un flash d'appareil photo.

Les sœurs se tournèrent vers le coupable, Lola, qui tenait l'appareil photo et sourit à présent. « Euh, désolé ? »

Raph pose alors le voyou inconscient et regarde vers Clyde, Robbie, Moketo, Tambry et les filles avec un regard noir et grognant en même temps, « Donne-moi la caméra ! »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lola lui en a fait un regarde en le jetant au visage. « Courez ! »

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent courir et hurler de peur, des voyous de Dragon Purple ont bloqué leur chemin, les a rendaient nerveux. Alors que cela se passait, Raph sentit quelque chose lui piquer la nuque, « Owwwww ! » Il la sort et se révèle être une fléchette tranquillisante. « Ohhh, croooo- » Raph tombe sur le béton assommé, tandis que les filles regardaient les autres voyous avec peur.

« Appelle le patron et dit lui que nous avons eu l'un des monstres, ainsi que quelques prix. »

Albert en voyant ses amis leur répondit en murmurant : « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous aidez, les amis » et il sortit son jetable pour prendre la photo à Raph et il alla au central Park pour trouver les autres. Mais avant ça, il les regarde « Je vous ai toujours dit que vous faisiez partie du plant »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, April et les tortues expliquaient à Lincoln, Dipper, Mabel, Irving et à Dandinou comment elles étaient censées être la famille d'April et qu'elles ne voulaient rien dire de mal.

« Wow, c'était bouleversant. Alors ils ton accueilli et tu vis avec eux. »

« C'est exact », déclara calmement April.

« Alors, comment êtes-vous passé si longtemps inaperçu les gars ? » demanda Lincoln aux frères tortues

« Crois-le ou non, nous avons été formés à l'art du ninjutsu. S'entraîner pour se fondre dans la nuit et disparaître complètement ... jusqu'à maintenant, » dit sèchement Léo.

« Alors, vous êtes des ados mutant, des tortues ninjas »

« Essentiellement mec ! » Mikey a dit. « Nous sommes TURTLE POWER bro ! »

Lincoln éclata de de rire devant Mikey. Bientôt, il entendit son téléphone sonner. « Euh, est-ce que vous pourriez me laisser une seconde ? J'ai besoin de répondre. »

« Vas-y mec, » acquiesça Leo.

Alors que Lincoln répondait à l'appel, Donnie regarda Mikey avec un visage impassible. « Turtle Power ? »

« C'est accrocheur. » Mikey vient de résumer avec un sourire.

Dipper regarda Donnie en lui disant : « Si suis permette, tu es l'un des frères intelligent d'April ? »

« Si tu parles de moi, oui je le suis » répondit Donnie.

Léo regarda Irivng qui est en train de regarder Mabel donner à manger à Dandinou de la pomme d'amour au caramel « dis don, toi. On ne t'a pas déjà sauvé dans une station métro ? » Demanda Léo à Irving.

« Euh… non » dit Irving.

« Peut-être qu'il perdu la mémoire » dit Mabel en tenant le bâton du pomme d'amour alors que Dandinou regarda Léo et Irving.

« Mais je sais qui vous êtes. Vous est l'un des personnages de la série des années 80, 90 et de 2003 ! » Dit Irving à Leo et Mikey « toi tu es Léonardo, toi Michelangelo, la tortue qui discute avec le frère de Mabel c'est Donatello »

« Ouah tu connais nos nom ? » demanda Mikey.

« Absolument, je connais tous les noms des personnages de la série, y compris April et Splinter »

« Dandinou tu peu dire « TURTLE POWER » ajouta Mabel a son petit cochon.

« Groinc, groinc » couina Dandinou.

Mabel avait un visage souriante « Tu es si mignon, mon gros patates pouf » dit Mabel.

Mikey en regardant Irving lui dit : « dit moi Irving, tu es amoureux de Mabel, vue que toi et elle vous aime ce petit cochon » et il parla devant Irving « à partir de maintenant, je ne mange plus de pizza avec des peppéroni »

« Euh, tu sais, Dandinou mange aussi de la pizza »

« Quoi ? Dandinou, mange ses congénères ! » cria Mikey.

« Hé, les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lincoln.

« Ah, alors tu es le frère dont ces filles parlaient. » dit Une voix inconnue à Lincoln.

Lincoln était confus, sachant que l'identifiant de l'appelant disait Lori, mais ce n'était pourtant pas elle qui appelait: « Euh... qui est-ce ? »

« Oh, juste une personne concernée. Tes sœurs ont beaucoup de problèmes. Tu sais, qu'elles m'ont vu, avec quelques-uns de mes amis, faire des affaires douteuses. »

Lincoln semble un peu nerveux. « D'accord les filles, s'il s'agit d'une farce que vous faites, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Ohh, tu veux une preuve ? » Le téléphone resta silencieux pendant un moment.

« Lincoln à l'aide ! » Cria Lana.

« Laissez-nous partir ! » Lola a demandé

« Si j'avais ma batte je vous cognerait votre tête, les gars ! » Lynn menacée.

« Les filles ?! » C'était une preuve suffisante pour faire peur à Lincoln.

« Dis-lui que nous avons rencontré des voyous et un Kappa avec un masque rouge ! » cria Lana assez fort pour que Lincoln entende.

« La ferme ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! » Demanda Lincoln avec peur et rage.

« Attends, elle a dit un Kappa vêtu un masque rouge ?! » Demanda April surprise, de même que les autres tortues.

« Maintenant, écoute-moi gamin, pourquoi tu ne vas pas aller voir ta maman et ton papa et leur dire que s'ils nous paient un peu d'argent, tes sœurs seront libres. Mais si t'ai essayé de contacter la police, elles seront mortes ! » Dit la voix menaça Lincoln et bientôt raccroché.

« Ils ont mes sœurs ! » Lincoln avait peur. April décida de venir à son confort en le prenant dans ses bras.

Les Tortues semblaient également inquiètes et un peu coupables. « Raph s'est fait prendre, comment ?! » dit Mikey inquiet.

« Demandons-lui qu'après l'avoir sauvé, nous devons maintenant sauver les sœurs de Lincoln et Raph », avait fermement déclaré Leo, « Donnie, peux-tu retrouver le T-Phone de Raph ? »

« Oui, mais ça pourrait prendre un peu de temps. »

Dipper avait reçu un e-mail de Tambry « On est en danger sauve nous vite »

Dipper lui envoya un texte : « je suis en courant grâce au téléphone de Linky. Est-ce que Wendy est avec vous ? »

Le message de Tambry lui envoya ensuite : « Non elle n'est pas avec nous il y a les sœurs de Linky, Clyde, Moketo, Robbie et moi. »

Dipper lui envoie un texte : « Ne vous enfaite pas on arrive »

Lincoln, cependant, à peine entendu cela. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Comment vais-je expliquer à maman et à papa ?! Et s'ils finissent par tuer mes sœurs ?! Comment puis-je les sauver ?! »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Si elles sont mortes, tu vas rester avec tes animaux, avoir des chambre à toi tous seul » dit Mabel.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Mabel » dit Irving.

Léo vit à quel point Lincoln avait l'air effrayé, sachant que les sœurs de ce dernier sont en danger comme son propre frère. Il se dirige ensuite vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, « Lincoln ? »

« Ou-ouais ? » Il leva les yeux vers Leo, les larmes aux yeux.

« Nous allons sauver tes sœurs, je te le promets. »

« Vraiment, même après vous avoir capturé, les gars ? »

« Tu ne nous connais pas autant que nous, nous ne pouvons pas en juger. En plus, ils ont aussi notre frère, alors nous sommes ensemble dans les deux cas. »

Lincoln sourit à Leo. « Merci Leo, tu es plutôt cool pour une tortue géante. »

« Hé, je sais que je le suis », dit Leo avec un sourire confiant et une pose amical.

« Ce n'est pas amical, Leo » avait déclaré April sarcastiquement. Leo s'est légèrement dégonflé du commentaire d'April.

« Les gars je l'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Donnie. « Ils semblent être dans l'usine de nourriture chinoise délabrée. »

Les autres étaient ravis de savoir où tout le monde était. « Ok, maintenant April, peux-tu emmener Lincoln chez lui ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais je veux aider, ce sont mes sœurs. En plus, je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison sans elles, je ne peux pas dire exactement tout ça à ma mère et à mon père. » Protesta Lincoln.

« Le gamin à un point, » acquiesça Mikey.

Leo y réfléchit un moment puis dit à Lincoln sa décision.

« D'accord, mais reste auprès d'April et elle va t'aider à libérer tes sœurs. »

« D'accord »

« Ok, on va sauver tout le monde sauf Robbie » tout le monde le regardèrent « non, je plaisante. On va sauver tout le monde, Robbie y compris »

« Et on fait quoi ? » demanda impitoyablement Mikey.

« Toi, moi et Donnie nous allons essayer de distraire les dragons pourpres » avait déclarait Leo à Mikey.

« Oh, je sais comment les distraire! Nous ferons comme une routine de rap des vacances ! »

April et les tortues sont palpées.

Mais Irving avait une idée « J'ai une idée ! On va faire un metal gear solid »

« C'est quoi Metal Gear Solid ? » demanda Mabel.

« Ah c'est vrai, tu joues jamais jeu, Mabel » dit Irving.

« Tu veux faire le Solid Snake, Irving ? » Demanda Léo.

« Oui. D'ailleur, on va tout faire le Solid Snake ! » Cria Irving.

Soudain, ils virent du brouillard qu'il essaye de d'empêcher le passage « Oh non » dit Leo « vite, courez avant qu'ils nous voient » les autres suivirent les conseille de Léo

* * *

Dans le parc, le brouillard sait dissipait. Albert vit Wendy et Squeezie « Ou sont Jean, Thompson et Alice ? » demanda Albert.

« Je pense que Jean, Alice et Thompson, sont déjà partie chez Kirb et Mousse » expliqua Wendy « avec Marc »

« Et bien… ce n'est pas grave. Pour l'instant, j'ai la photo d'un des monstres géante, regardez » Wendy et Squeezie regarda l'image de la créature

« Putain » dit Squeezie

« Je suis sûr que Dipper va bien » dit Wendy avec un visage inquiète

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui » dit Albert en s'approchant de cette dernier sa main sur son épaule « pour le moment, il faut rentrer chez moi et allez montrer ça à ma mère »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à la cachette des dragons pourpres, les choses ne se passaient pas si bien.

Toutes les filles, y compris Clyde Robbie Tambry et Moketo, étaient toutes attachées à une chaise et Raph était inconsciemment victime d'un grave opération, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se réveiller. « Où suis-je ? »

« Oh regarde qui a décidé de se réveiller, » dit Lola avec un sarcasme profond.

Raph entend Lola et regarde le groupe. Il avait l'air moins que satisfait, « Hé, vous êtes ces idiotes qui ont essayé de me capturer sur votre jetable ! »

« Ouais, tu vas devoir excuser au prêt de Lola, elle peut être un peu fatiguée. » dit Lori poliment à Raph d'essayer de se mettre de son côté alors qu'elle était toujours intimidée par son apparence.

« U-euh, alors ... Qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement, monsieur le monstre vert ? » Demanda Lana avec un soupçon de peur.

« Je suis le… foutue corde ! » Raph lève les épaules, il essaie alors de se dégager des bretelles auxquelles il est attaché: « Je...urgh...aurais...urgh... besoin...de...quelque...chose...urgh... SORTIR D'ICI ! »

« J'ai déjà vue ce monstre quelque part » dit Moketo

Tambry l'interrompis : « tu as déjà vue ce monstre au paravant ? »

« Oui il était un personnage du dessin animé » dit Moketo « Mais, je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle »

« Tu vas nulle part le monstre ! » Bientôt, Dragon-Face et Nelson entrèrent dans la pièce et se dirigèrent vers Raph, « Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

« Yo mama !, » répliqua Raph.

Le visage de Dragon n'était pas affecté par le commentaire de Raph mais par contre par Nelson.

« Surveille ta bouche, le reptile. Personne ne joue avec Dragon-Face ! »

« Tais-toi, Nelson » ordonna Dragon-Face. « Alors tu as dû avoir beaucoup de courage pour sauver ces filles de nous hein ? »

« Ça ne prend pas vraiment le courage de tenir tête à ses idiotes. »

« Et je suis en fait un garçon », Clyde essayant de le corriger.

« Tais-toi avant que je te coupe. » avertit Dragon Face à Clyde.

« Donc, cette annonce dans le journal disait quelque chose à propos d'un concours de chasseur Monstre pour capturer les monstres morts ou vis, pensez que nous pourrions utiliser le prix de 100 000 $. »

« Pourquoi ne pas obtenir de l'argent et un problème de moins à craindre ? »

« Alors je suppose que tu as choisi l'option morte hein ? » Raph dit alors qu'il se débattait avec le bras gauche sans se rendre compte que « Bien, vas-y ! »

« D'accord, Nelson va le chercher. » commanda Dragon Faces.

« J'ai juste une question. Dragon-Face, ça ne peut pas être ton vrai nom ? » Demanda Raph dans l'espoir de les distraire.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai ce nom? »

« Oh, bien sûr, je suis une ventouse pour les backstories ! » Dit Raph alors qu'il était en train de défaire la sangle.

« Facile quand j'étais jeune, j'ai été piqué par le serpent à sonnette. » Il pointe une assez grosse cicatrice sur son visage.

« Je ne peux pas le voir, approche pour que je puisse bien regarder ! »

Raph se libère de ses liens.

« Oh zut-! » Nelson cria avant que Raph n'attrape son visage avec celui de Dragon-Face et ne les assomme.

Les deux sont tombés au sol et ont semblé inconscients.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « dessin animé ? » demanda Robbie

« Et bien il porte un nom du peintre et de sculpteur de la renaissance italienne » dit Moketo

« Pfft, idiots ! » Raph se dirige vers eux et se dirige vers une table où figurent ses saïs et son T-Phone. « Donnie me tuerait si je laisse ça, » il était sur le point de partir jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un coup d'œil aux filles et à Clyde.

Il voulait les quitter car c'était de leur faute s'il s'était fait prendre, mais cela irait à l'encontre de son entraînement et Leo le harcèlerait probablement pour cela.

De plus, ce ne serait pas la bonne chose à faire, car Splinter pensait qu'il était meilleur pour ça. Alors, il a marché vers eux avec un saï sur sa main droite.

« Euh, tu ne vas pas nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lori.

Raph vient de lever la main droite avec un sai qui semblait vouloir les tuer et tout le monde ferma les yeux de peur. Mais quand ils les ont ouverts, ils voient que la corde qui les a attachés a été coupée, ce qui les a libérés. Ils ont ensuite regardé vers Raph alors qu'il disait : « Si j'étais un tueur, j'aurais déjà tué ces deux brute ! »

« Ok, merci de nous aider, Monsieur... » Dit Leni en essayant de lui donner un nom.

« Comme si je te donnais mon nom ! » dit sarcastiquement Raph, « Maintenant levez-vous et bougeons nous !

La petite remarque de Raphaël a commencé à cocher les filles. « Vous savez, il n'est peut-être pas monstrueux, mais il est un peu bête », murmura Luna aux autres. Malgré cela, les filles et Clyde ont fait ce que Raph avait dit, mais les lumières se sont éteints.

« Oh mon dieu, je suis devenu aveugle ?! » Dit Leni effrayée.

« Tambry, dans ton sac à main tu n'as pas une arme ? » demanda Moketo.

Tambry essaye de se détacher et elle a finalement réussie se libéré. Elle libère Moketo et Robbie « vite venez, avant qu'ils arrivent » dit-elle à Moketo et à Robbie.

Ils ont bientôt entendu des pas venir. Raph se tenait alors sur son terrain pour se préparer à ce qui allait arriver. « Ok, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous s'est battu ? » demanda Raph au groupe de filles.

« Le plus vieux des frères et sœurs, » répondit Lori.

« Karaté, ceinture noire », lui dit Lynn.

« J'ai déjà lutté contre les alligators, » dit Lana.

« Assez bien », Raph et certaines des filles ont pris leur position.

Moketo, Robbie et Tambry les rejoignent « Ok on vient aussi » dit Moketo

« A tient donc. Le moquette, le punk noir et téléphone girl son de notre côté » dit Raph.

« Tu vas la fermer la tortue rouge ! » cria Tambry

Comme il faisait noir, les personnes qui entraient dans la pièce ressemblaient aux voyous, les filles, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie et Raph attendirent que Raph crie.

« Maintenant ! » Lui et les filles se sont précipités.

Cependant, quand ils ont sauté sur l'un des personnes, ils ont entendu la voix d'un gaffeur familier, « Oh ! Hé, frèreo ! »

« Mikey ?! »

Puis quelqu'un appuie sur le commutateur, révélant être Donnie, « Raph ?! » Il révèle que Lincoln, April, Leo, Donnie, Dipper, Mabel, Irving, Dandinou et Mikey, qui est actuellement épinglé, sont arrivés.

« Les filles ! » Lincoln hurle avant de courir vers eux et les serre dans ses bras.

Les filles étaient heureuses de voir leur frère, surtout Leni, « Linky ! Tu vas bien ! » Elle le prend pour faire un câlin.

Lincoln rougit juste devant l'acte de Leni mais fut heureux quand même.

« Alors toi aussi. » retourna Lincoln l'étreinte et regarda Raph. « Alors, vous avez rencontré Raph ? »

« Qui est Raph- ?! » Lori et les autres voient les autres tortues, « Vous êtes plus nombreux ?! »

« Super ! Ta sœur est plutôt jolie, Lincoln ! » Déclara Mikey qu'il est toujours coincé au sol.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. » se moqua Lola. « Bien que je sois bizarre de parler à un truc vert géant ! »

« Comment-quoi-qui ?! » bégaya Lisa en essayant d'y penser logiquement.

« Les filles, détendez-vous. Ils sont cool. » Lincoln essaya de calmer ses sœurs, « pas vrai les gars ? »

« Raph ? Raph. Attends, Raph à un nom peintre ! Raphaël ! J'ai trouvé ton prénom ! » Cria Moketo.

« Ouais, je peux en témoigner, » dit April aux filles en essayant de les calmer.

Mais cela a été interrompu lorsque des voyous de Dragon Pourpre sont entrés dans le bâtiment.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! » dit Léo avec un mécontentement complet que leur couverture entière avait été soufflée par les escrocs ordinaires de New York.

'C'est fini les lézards Kung-Fu ! » Ria Un des dragons. « Tu ne vas pas nous marcher dessus maintenant que nous t'avons mis des bites là où nous voulons vous ! »

« Nous sommes les tortues Ninja! » Cria Raph.

« Ouais! » Leo et ses frères ont sorti leurs armes, « Nous sommes des tortues Ninja ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, attrapez-les ! »

Les tortues pressent les voyous pour dégager un chemin pour les Louds et Clyde. Moketo, Tambry et Robbie les aides.

Leo donnait quelques coups de pied au visage et utilisait même ses lames de katana pour couper leurs vêtements et leur donner quelques coupures mineures.

Raph utilisait sa force pour les repousser ou les frapper sans connaissance, il utilisait ses saïs pour leur donner des coups de douloureux en leur laissant de futures cicatrices.

Donnie utilisait son bâton pour virer et donner d'énormes ecchymoses aux voyous. Il en a même électrocuté certaines en utilisant les deux circuits électriques situés aux extrémités de son personnel.

Mikey était bien, étant ... Mikey et a principalement confondu les voyous tous en obtenant des coups. La plupart de ces coups ont atterri dans la zone d'entrejambe des voyous.

« Mec, je n'avais jamais eu à me battre de front ! Je me sens tellement constipé ! » Cria distraitement Mikey.

Tambry quant à elle utilisa son sac pour eliminer les membres.

« Hé toi, la moquette ! » cria Raph. Il prit un des lames de katana de Léo pour lui donner à Moketo

« Merci Raphaël ! » cria Moketo.

Les Louds se contentent de regarder un peu plus loin de lui. « Désolé, il ne sait tout simplement pas ce que ce mot signifie » essaya de s'excuser pour le manque de vocabulaire de Mikey. En ce qui concerne les Louds, ils semblent être assez obsédés et confus quant à tout ce qui se passait. Le fait qu'ils aient été témoins de quatre tortues géantes attaquant un groupe de criminels ayant des compétences en ninjutsu n'était pas un événement quotidien. Mais une main tendit la main et attrapa Lincoln par le bras.

« Hé ! » La personne s'avère être Dragon Face et il a eu l'air complètement énervé.

« Lincoln ! » « Linky » crièrent Les filles, Mabel, Dipper, Irving, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie et Clyde alors que Lincoln était à la portée de Dragon-Face.

« Tu vas nulle part, stupides gamins! » Dragon-Face sort un couteau et se place près du cou de Lincoln.

April sort ensuite un métal étrange et le lance devant Dragon Face. Elle utilise d'abord le Ninajato pour que Dragon Face libère Lincoln.

Elle lui donne alors un coup dur sur le visage et lui fait tomber le couteau. Puis elle le frappe violemment dans le ventre. Et puis l'attrape par le col: « Tu disais, creepy ! » April le regarda dans les yeux. Dragon Face ne dit rien mais se retourna.

Elle lui donne un énorme coup de tête sur le visage et l'assomme sans connaissance, puis elle attrape la main de Lincoln pour l'aider à se relever. « Est-ce que ça va Lincoln ? »

« Oui », dit Lincoln encore plus amoureux d'April qu'avant.

« Pourriez-vous m'apprendre à faire ça ? » demanda Lori.

Leo se dirige ensuite vers le groupe. « Peut-être plus tard, sortons d'ici les gars ! »

Le groupe sort du bâtiment et continue à courir jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit où se cacher. Quand ils sont partis, certains des voyous se sont retrouvés inconscients et Dragon-Face s'est réveillé : « Eh bien, c'était renversant »

« Je dirai même plus, » acquiesça Nelson. « Si le patron découvre-. »

« Trouver quoi ?! » la voix provenait d'une silhouette grande, mince, mais musclée, qui portait un manteau gris par-dessus un haut noir, un pantalon bleu, des lunettes de soleil rouges, des cheveux blonds et un tatouage de dragon sur le bras gauche.

« Nous... nous avons été... attaqués par… quatre monstres au lieu d'un. » dit Dragon Face à l'homme musclait.

« Oui, et ils connaissaient le Kung Fu patron ! » ajouta Nelson.

L'homme de grande taille a ensuite saisi les deux par les cols et les a soulevés, "Kung Fu panique hein ?! »

« Je le jure patron ! » Dit Nelson craignant pour sa vie.

« Ils semblaient être un groupe plutôt honorable, aucun de nos hommes n'a été tué » dit Dragon Face à l'homme.

« Et ils vous ont échappé !? » dit-il avec colère dans la voix.

« C'était un accident ! »

« Alors peut-être que je devrais vous empêcher de faire d'autres "accidents" ! Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle au Maître ! » Les deux hommes pâlirent.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

 **Alors maintenant, les tortues et les Louds se sont enfin rencontrés.**

 **Désolé pour le retard énorme, ce semestre et le travail de jogging a été un désordre. Restez à l'écoute pour la troisième partie.**

 **J'attends encore la fanfic de Gemturtles avec son chapitre 4 qui va se baser sur le premier épisode 1 de la saison de Bienvenue chez les Loud, avec le mélange avec l'univers des TMNT avec peux d'action.**

 **Nous espérons en apprendre davantage sur l'histoire d'April.**

 **J'espère que vous allez adorez mon chapitre spécial Noël.**

 **Je ne sais pas si Gem pourra faire le chapitre 5 en 2020 qui sera basé sur l'épisode de LH, TMNT ou de l'original. En tout cas c'est à choisir son chapitre.**

* * *

Pendant ce temps devant la maison d'Albert, ce dernier trouva les clés et ouvrit la porte en criant : « Maman ! Je suis rentré »


End file.
